Tink's Adventures in Love
by jyvonne13
Summary: Tinkerbell and Terrence have been hiding their feelings for each other for a long time. Bobble also has feelings for Tinkerbell and has been hiding it as well. What happens when Terrence goes missing afer a fight with Tink? Read, review, amd enjoy!
1. Spring is the Season of Love

**A Tinkerbell story. The one thing i never thought i'd write a story about was Tinkerbell. but then i saw the movies long after it came out, i mean Disney acted like it was the greatest thing in the world and i'd never seen it. I watched it, then i fell in love with it. It wasn't as bad as i thought. The character's were cute and since then i started drawing them. And i especially liked the Tinkerbell and Terrence pairing, i thought they were really cute and i was mad there wasn't any romance between them. I know the movie was G rated but come on people, give the fans what they want to see! Well, here's some Tinkerbell and Terrence romantic fluffy kissy kissy romance. Enjoy!**

* * *

Spring is the Season of Love

"Crap, what did I do with that hammer…?" Tinkerbell said. She was in her workshop one afternoon fixing some random box she found around Tinker's Nook. She knew she could be repairing more important things but it was one of those times where every bone in her body screamed "Fix Something Fool!"

She looked under the table and found what she'd been looking for. When she got up hit her head on the bottom of the table though."OW!"

"What's wrong puddin'?" Rosetta asked entering her workshop. Rosetta was one of Tinkerbell's best friends. She was a red haired garden talent fairy with a cute accent and always gave good advice.

"I hit my head," Tink said putting the hammer on the table.

"Why are ya in here on such a beautiful spring day ladybug?" Rosetta floated over and sat daintily on the edge of the table.

"You know how you just have those days where you just have to grow some flowers or kiss some ladybugs?" Tink asked. Rosetta nodded knowingly. "Same thing."

"I see how that is." She looked at what Tinkerbell had been fixing. "Making that for a special someone?"

Tinkerbell looked at her like she was crazy. "Ha, funny. What special someone?"

Rosetta tapped her shoulder. "C'mon Tink, spring is the season of love ya know?"

"Even if I did have a special someone, I wouldn't give them this ratty old thing," Tink said making a face at it.

"Who is it?"

"Who's who?" Tink asked confused.

"The special someone silly!" Rosetta said laughing.

"I don't have one," Tinkerbell said turning back to the box getting bored with the conversation.

"Ya know who I think you should go with sugar cane?" she asked. Tink looked at her curiously and Rosetta leaned closer as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. "Bobble."

Tink laughed. "Bobble? No way, I don't like Bobble. We're just friends."

"Why don't you wanna go with Bobble? He's so funny."

"Then why don't you go with him?"

Rosetta decided to change the subject. "Okay then, I've got another one." Rosetta leaned close to her ear again. "Terrence."

"I don't wanna go with Terrence either. We're just friends."

Rosetta crossed her arms getting frustrated with Tinkerbell's stubbornness. "You're a strange fairy ya know that? Every little fairy dreams about growing up and falling in love with a prince charming and getting married and riding off into the sunset on a white horse…"

"Well I'm no Cinderella." She put some glue on a chipped off piece and put it back in place.

"Tinkerbell you frustrate me!"

Tink just laughed.

"Okay girl, since you wanna be like that, how about we go down to the flower gardens and catch some ladybugs, huh?"

Tinkerbell grinned then put down her stuff. "Alright, I bet I can catch more than you."

"You're on sugarcane!" And with that they flew out of Tinker's Nook.

* * *

** i know this was short but it's a start right? it gets better from here, it's not this boring.**


	2. Her Best Friend

**This chapter is a lot better than the last one, i promise.**

* * *

Her Best Friend

The next morning the fairies were at the Pixie Hallow tree to get their daily dose of pixie dust from the dust keepers. Tink came up to the blonde dust keeper with the acorn hat with a smile on her face. This was Terrence, the sparrow man Rosetta said she should be with since spring is "the season of love". Terrence was really cute, his blonde hair was always perfect and his eyes were amazing, even Tink had to admit that, but they were just best friends; that's all they were.

"Hey Terrence," she said.

"'Sup Tink?" He gave her her pixie dust.

She flew next to him and stood in the huge piled of pixie dust next to him. She picked some up in her hands then blew it making it float everywhere.

Some get in Terrence's eyes and he rubbed it away and turned around and saw Tinkerbell playing in it. "Hey." He grabbed her wrists and made her drop the rest that she'd picked up. "You know the rules, no extra."

Tink pouted. "Aw c'mon, not even for your best friend who has done so much for you in the past and even shared a muffin with you last week…"

Terrence put his hand over her mouth. "No guilt trips either." He picked up some pixie dust and poured it on her. "Happy now?"

Tink giggled. "Of course."

Terrence smirked and turned back to the fairies who were receiving their pixie dust but there were none in front of him. "Huh, what do you know, none left."

Tink shook her head and laughed. "Thanks Mr. Obvious."

Terrence pushed her arm. "Shut up!"

Tink smirked. "Tell me to shut up huh? I'll show you."

"Them's fighting words Miss Bell," Terrence said looking smug. He tackled her and she squealed as they both fell into the pixie dust making a big splash of gold.

"Terrence!" she yelled rolling on top of him. He pushed her off and she fell on her back. Then he picked up a handful of pixie dust and threw it at her hitting her in the face without really meaning to. She glared at him pretending to be mad but he could see through that and could tell she wasn't really mad. She threw pixie dust at him as well. They went back and forth then she jumped him again. He got handfuls of pixie dust and poured it on her head then he pushed her over while she threw some at him. They went back and forth again laughing and getting golden splashes of pixie dust on everything.

"Ahem!"

They stopped and saw Fairy Gary, the dust keeper boss, glaring at them and the other dust keepers were staring at them and the mess they'd made. Tink and Terrence stood up and dropped the pixie dust in their hands red faced and embarrassed.

"What is this mess? You were supposed to be passing out pixie dust to the fairies, not throwing pixie dust at her!" Fairy Gary said gesturing to how much they were covered in pixie dust.

"But we finished with all the fairies…" Terrence said trying to cover it up.

"That's no excuse."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Clean this up, now." Fairy Gary handed them both broomsticks then left with the rest of the dust keepers.

They started to sweep the pixie dust back to the center."I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Tink said.

Terrence smiled. "It's okay. It's not your fault." He reached over and brushed the pixie dust out of her hair. Then he slid his hand down to her cheek and brushed his thumb across it. Tink blushed as he did this and she felt butterflies fill her stomach. Terrence realized what he was doing and turned back to sweeping the pixie dust up.

Tinkerbell somehow felt disappointed about this. She touched her cheek where he'd touched her. She could practically feel him still touching her there. She shook her head to get the thoughts out. But she looked at him again feeling the butterflies fly fiercely around her stomach. He wasn't facing her but she could still see his face. His brow was furrowed like he was deep in thought. A few strands of his hair fell down his nose. His muscles flexed a little while he swept the last bit of pixie dust up. She had the sudden urge to go over and touch him.

He looked up at her and leaned on the broom. "What?"

"What?" Tinkerbell said in a confused tone even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Why are you staring at me Tink? Is there something on my face?" He brushed his face.

Tink laughed. "Nothing but pixie dust. It makes you look…sparkly."

Terrence snickered. "Sparkly huh? Okay…" he said laughing. "You done with that broom?" She handed it to him and he put it away. He came back over to her and put his arm around her shoulders as they flew out away from the tree. "So what do ya wanna do now Tink? Go to Winter Woods and make a snowman."

"Are you crazy? It's freezing there! Maybe if I had a coat."

"Alright, you've got a point there. How about we go swimming?"

"Alright."

They flew to Summer Glade and went to the lake although halfway there Tink ended up chasing Terrence there. They weren't paying attention to where they were going and ended up flying into a cherry blossom tree. Some of the leaves fell out and floated to the ground.

"What the…"Fawn was below them feeding some squirrels when the flowers fell on her. Fawn was another one of their friends. She was an animal talent fairy, tomboyish and feisty she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty and she always wore her long hair in her signature single braid down her back. She looked up and saw Tinkerbell and Terrence laughing.

Tink and Terrence looked down. "Sorry 'bout that Fawn!" Terrence called to her.

"It's okay. What are you two doing?"

"We're going to the lake," Tinkerbell replied.

"Have fun." Fawn looked back at the squirrels she was feeding. "Here you go little one," she said handing them more nuts.

Terrence and Tink flew over Summer Glade to the lake which was currently inhabited by butterflies. They landed by some azalea bushes near the waterfall. Terrence took off his acorn hat and put it on the ground then he took off his shirt. Tinkerbell couldn't help but stare. Sure she'd seen him shirtless once before when they went swimming but today, the way the morning light hit him made him looked incredible. He had the most amazing abs and muscles which only complimented him more.

"Coming?" Terrence said.

Tink snapped out of her trance. "Um, I don't have a swim suit or anything." She knew she should have said that before they came butt it was too late now.

Terrence shrugged. "So? T doesn't matter." He smirked."I won't violate you or anything."

Tink smirked and proceeded to take off her green dress. "You'd better not. Last one in is a rotten firefly!" She said jumping into the lake wearing only a bra and underwear.

"Hey, no fair!" Terrence yelled jumping in after her. She swam over to the waterfall and he followed her. She went on the other side of it and splashed him. "Tink!" He splashed her back then went under the waterfall to the side she was on but he didn't see her. He looked behind him and found her laughing and saw she'd moved to where he'd been.

"Come and get me dust boy." She swam away.

"You're gonna get it tinker girl!" Terrence swam after her. He found her sitting on a rock with her legs crossed. Now it was his turn to stare. Her wet hair fell across her face and her bangs hung down to her nose. She didn't realize it but her bra hung down just a little. Tink was so curvy and well…sexy.

"Whatcha looking at? Spot a hot fairy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He bit his tongue for saying that. Why was he thinking about Tinkerbell this way? She was his best friend, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about her curves or kissing her soft lips. He kicked himself mentally for thinking that.

Tinkerbell blushed wondering if he was talking about her. She jumped back in the water on the other side of the rock hoping he didn't see her blush. She started to swim back over to him and he came to her looking like he had something up his sleeve. Then her foot slipped on something underwater and she lost her balance and fell into him. He caught her and she ended up pressed against his chest. His arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck. They were looking into each other's eyes surprised by what had happened but deep inside they were pleased by it. She brushed his wet hair out of his eyes so she could see them better. She felt his breath on her face. The moment was perfect. Every bone in Terrence's body screamed "Kiss Her!" And he wanted to.

She knew what was about to happen. But she also knew it wasn't right. She and Terrence were just friends; that was all. She didn't want to ruin that. She pushed away from him and didn't notice the disappointed look on his face. "I have to go Terrence." She started to get out of the lake.

"C'mon Tink, it's not even twelve o clock," he said not wanting her to leave.

She slipped her dress back on. "I have work to do, and I don't want Fairy Mary to yell at me. Bye." She flew off and Terrence watched her go sadly.


	3. Someone Else Like's Her

**Has anyone else ever had that feeling where you like someone but you just can't tell them, or you just can't bring youself to admit that you like them? I've had both experiences and both suck.**

* * *

Someone Else Likes Her

She flew quickly away from the lake before she was tempted to fly back. She stopped at the end of Summer Glade and sat on a tree branch thinking about what had just happened. They had been so close. All she had wanted was him and his lips on hers.

She shook her head. In truth, she'd had a crush on Terrence for a while. They'd started out as friends but something about that changed suddenly. She began to see him as very attractive (not that she ever doubted that). She hung on to his every word. She didn't like being away from him anymore. She craved his company and attention. A couple times she'd even found herself jealous when she saw him talking to other fairies.

Yes she had lied to Rosetta when she said she didn't want to be with Terrence. She'd been lying to herself as well. She knew it wasn't right for her to be with Terrence. They were friends after all, that's all they were. What if she asked him and he didn't want to be with her? Where would that leave their friendship? Maybe she'd just imagined him saying she was hot, maybe he really was talking about someone else she just didn't see.

Even still, he crept into her dreams. She couldn't stop thinking about him as much as she was against the whole idea of them being together. Why did she have to leave him? The moment was so perfect and even if they didn't kiss, why'd she have to leave? She didn't have to be at Tinker's Nook for at least another fifteen minutes.

A tear sprung in her eye but she quickly wiped it away before anyone could fly by and notice. Now she felt stupid. Here she was crying over someone she'd never be with. She was Tinkerbell for crying out loud! When Tinkerbell cried she cried over something that mattered, like when she'd destroyed all of the preparations for spring and everyone hated her. She'd never felt this way before and it scared her. No one, not even Terrence should make her feel this way.

She took a deep breath and flew over to Tinker's Nook to at least get started on her work early.

"Hello Tinkerbell," said Fairy Mary, her mentor and the tinker fairy boss, when she arrived. "I haven't seen you all morning."

"Nice to see you Fairy Mary. I went swimming this morning and got in trouble with the dust keepers." She knew she probably shouldn't have said that to avoid a lecture but she couldn't help it.

"Tinkerbell, you haven't caused trouble in a long time, let's not start again. What on earth were you doing to get yourself into trouble?"

Tinkerbell looked past her. "I was um, playing in the pixie dust with Terrence."

Fairy Mary shook her head. "My dear girl, you must behave yourself. Now go off to work there's much to be done for the preparation of summer in a couple months."

Tinkerbell went to her workshop and got to work.

"Hey there Tinkerbell," said Bobble, the skinny sparrow man with huge glasses and spiky brown hair.

"Hi Bobble," Tinkerbell said smiling at him. She also considered Bobble her best friend. They'd been friends since her first day at Pixie Hallow. He and Clank were the ones that gave her the tour of Pixie Hallow and showed her Tinker's Nook and they'd even built her house. He was always there when she needed someone to talk to.

He pulled up a chair next to her. "So where ya been all day Tink?"

"Well I went to go get Pixie Dust then Terrence and I went swimming."

Bobble flinched when she said that last part. In truth, he really liked Tinkerbell. He'd liked her since the day he met her he just didn't know how to tell her. So he stayed close to her and they became good friends. But then she started hanging out with Terrence…a lot. He'd been jealous of him ever since. But he had to admit, Terrence had the looks and the charm. What did he have to top that? He was just a geeky Tinker Fairy, nothing special about him. Still, he always hoped for the day that Tinkerbell fell in love with him and he'd get to rub it in that pretty boy dust keepers face. In the mean time, he'd have to settle for spending his days gathering up the courage to ask her and lose it the moment he started talking to her. "I see…well…did you have fun?"

Tinkerbell thought about that for a second. Up until I left I did, she thought. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Bobble can you pass me that hammer?"

"Sure." Instead of a hammer Bobble handed her a flower he'd gotten from one of the flower fairies.

She looked at it then back at him. "Bobble, this is a flower."

"Yes it is Miss Bell. Specifically, it's a rose."

"I said hammer though."

"Of course. But you know, since you already have the flower, how about you keep it?" He handed her the hammer.

Tink put the rose in her hair and smiled. "Thanks." Then she took the hammer and continued working on her thingy. As you can see Tink was completely unaware of the fact that Bobble liked her, I guess her mind was always too focused on a certain blonde dust keeper.

Bobble watched her for a moment. "So Tink would you…?"

Suddenly their friend Clank came in. "Hey Tinkerbell, hey Bobble."

Bobble glared at him. "Not now Clank!"

"Hello Clank, how are you?" Tinkerbell said.

"Just came to look for Bobble here, you just abandoned me buddy."

"Can't you see why?"

"Where'd you get the flower Tink?" Clank said pointing to the rose in her hair.

Tinkerbell pointed to Bobble. "Bobble gave it to me. He gets flowers and hammers confused sometimes apparently," she said laughing. Clank laughed as well and Bobble forced a laugh but he was really gesturing for Clank to leave behind Tink's back.

"Ahem, Clank…" Bobble said nodding towards the door. But Clank was too busy laughing with Tinkerbell. "Ahem." He grunted to get Clanks attention.

"Geez Bobble, you really should do something about that cough," Clank said.

"I can get you some tea," Tinkerbell said.

"That would be nice," Bobble said. As Tink got up Bobble pointed towards the door to get Clank to leave but that didn't work.

"C'mon you guys." The followed Tink to her house and they sat at the kitchen table while she made the tea. It didn't take very long; there was tea in front of them in no time. "Are you okay now Bobble?"

Bobble blew the green tea then sipped it. "I'm fine Tink. Thank you."

"This is great tea Tinkerbell," Clank said.

"Thank you Clank," Tinkerbell said.

Bobble glared at Clank still wanting him to leave before he lost his nerve but Clank still didn't notice. They had a conversation while finishing up their tea.

"You know there was something I was supposed to tell you…" Clank said. Then his face lit up. "Oh yeah! Fairy Mary wants us Bobble."

Bobble's shoulders slumped. "Now?"

"Yeah, c'mon before she gets mad," Clank said standing up. "Thanks for the tea Tinkerbell."

"You're welcome. Hey Bobble?" she said before he walked out of the door.

He stopped and turned back to her eagerly. "Yes Tink?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me before?" she asked.

Bobble paused. Suddenly his nerve was gone. He couldn't get the words past his mouth anymore. "Um…that flower looks pretty on you."

Tink smiled. "Thank you."

"C'mon Bobble!" Clank called.

"Bye," Bobble said sulking off out the door mad at himself for losing his nerve to ask her

* * *

**So, i've read some stories on this website about Tinkerbell and some people say that she's better off with Bobble. I won't say anything to offend the people who do, but i just don't see it. I see Bobble as more of a best friend than Terrence and when you think about it the only reason Terrence is even _there _it to be a love interest for Tinkerbell and it works out. But because of these people, i've incorporated the concept of Bobble and Tinkerbell into this. if i hadn't seen that stuff i swear i never would have given Tink and Bobble a second thought.**


	4. Surprise

**This chapter turned out longer than i intended it to be but if i had broken it up, the next chapter would have been too short. so here's a very long chapter.**

* * *

Surprise

Later that evening Terrence was wandering through the Fall Forest with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't get that morning off his mind. All he could think about was Tinkerbell in her underwear, how close they were, and how they almost kissed. He didn't understand why she walked away. Did his breath smell or something? Maybe she just didn't feel that way about him.

He wasn't one to give up though. He loved Tinkerbell since the day he first saw her. He remembered when the new arrival had come and he poured the pixie dust on the flower petal that had landed there. She was beautiful in that white dress with her hair falling loosely across her shoulders. They didn't talk much at first but he stole a glance at her whenever he could. It wasn't until that day she'd destroyed the preparations for spring that he really started talking to her. She had been so upset and she was crying. Then she asked him for extra pixie dust because she was leaving forever. He remembered he'd given her what she asked for then said to her "Forever is a really long time, so I hear." He didn't want the beautiful girl who'd stolen his heart to leave so he convinced her to stay. She didn't like being a tinker talent and she'd been trying to change but he told her he was proud of being a dust fairy and she should be proud of being a tinker fairy.

Terrence floated over to a rock and sat down with his head in his hands, He remembered all of that perfectly. He looked up into the sunset and could picture Tinkerbell's face in it.

Since then they'd been really good friends. What had happened that morning in the pixie dust tree happened often; although that was the first time they'd had a pixie dust fight. They'd chase each other through pixie hollow (and almost run into other fairies on the way). She'd come with him when he delivered pixie dust to the fairies. They went to the bakery and shared cookies and muffins. She always told him he was her best friend and he was cool with that but he wanted more. He just couldn't seem to get up the guts to ask her to be his girlfriend even though he always had the perfect opportunities. He didn't understand why it was so hard, this was Tinkerbell, the girl he could pour his heart out to or just act straight up stupid around and she wouldn't think of him any differently. Why couldn't he tell her how he felt about her?

He wanted desperately to tell her, just to get it off his chest and leave it out in the open for her to decide. He really had wanted to kiss her that day at the lake and he was going to if she hadn't flew away. I guess that was why he was reluctant to tell her, he was afraid of her reaction. He was afraid of ruining their friendship. He didn't think he'd ever have a friend as great as Tinkerbell, and he couldn't lose her. But he loved her…

The next day Tink was flying to Fawn's house. She was just going past Sunflower Gully when she saw Terrence. She paused for a moment afraid to approach him. Maybe he was mad at her about leaving him. She didn't have to approach him though, he came to her.

"Hey Tink," he said.

She smiled, he didn't seem mad. "Hey Terrence."

He flew with her over the big yellow sunflowers. "How come you left yesterday?"

Tink looked at the group of fireflies below them. "I don't know…I…I just had some work to take care of…are you mad at me for leaving?"

Terrence chuckled and took her hand. "Silly girl, of course I'm not mad at you."

Tink smiled relieved. "Thanks."She looked down and saw him still holding her hand and she squeezed his a bit tighter.

"But seriously, why would you think I was mad. I'm not that heartless."

Tink shrugged. "I don't know…I just left you all of a sudden, I thought you'd be mad at me for it."

"You're a very sensitive fairy you know?"

Tink pretended to look insulted. "I am not sensitive!"

"Yeah you are Tink, you just can't admit it. It's okay, I like sensitive fairies." They paused for a second and there was an awkward silence. "So, um, where are you going?"

"To Fawns house. Wanna come?"

"And watch you girls paint your nails? No way!" he said laughing.

Tink laughed as well. "But we can paint your nails too. I think you'd look good in pink."

Terrence looked horrified. "Do I look gay or something, I'm not gonna wear pink nails!"

"But men get manicures," Tink pointed out.

Terrence snorted. "Gay men. Nah, I'll pass on that…but how about I walk you to Fawn's to keep you safe from bad things like hawks."

Tink smirked. "So if a hawk were to all of a sudden fly over here and attack us you'd beat it up with your bare hands?"

"Yeah, I've got to protect you somehow right?"

Tink smiled and blushed. "That's sweet of you."

A couple minutes later they were at Fawn's house. Before they could say anything though Fawn came out of the door with her long brown braid flowing behind her. "Hi you guys…awwww that's so sweet!"

Tink and Terrence looked down and saw they were still holding hands. They quickly let go and glared at Fawn.

"Tell me Terrence, did you walk her here so she won't get lost?" Fawn teased.

"Shut up Fawn," Tink said

Fawn held up her hands in defense. "Hey, no offense. Geez, lighten up."

"I'll see you later Tink," Terrence said before flying off.

Tink glared at Fawn who was still smirking. She looked at her innocently. "What? C'mon Tink I was joking!"

Tink and Fawn went inside. "Okay Fawn," Tink said trying to drop the subject.

"I mean, you two are so cute." They went into the living room where Silvermist, Iridessa, and Rosetta were seated on the couch and soft chair.

"Who's cute?" Iridessa asked. Iridessa was another one of her best friends. She was a light fairy. She had curly brown hair and dark skin, she wore a bright yellow sunflower dress, and could make the most beautiful rainbows.

Fawn sat down on the floor at Silvermist's feet and Tinkerbell sat next to her after grabbing a cookie out of the bowl rolling her eyes at all of them. "Tink and Terrence. They're always hanging around together, they're like this," Fawn said crossing two of her fingers.

"Well the other day they almost destroyed my cherry blossoms. That's not cute at all," Rosetta said. She was referring to the week before when Tink and Terrence were playing tag in Cherry Blossom Heights and Rosetta was watering the cherry blossoms. Then they flew past and almost blew them out of the ground.

"Aw c'mon, we said we were sorry about that," Tink said with a mouth full of a honey cookie.

Rosetta smiled reassuringly. "Oh I know puddin'."

"You're right Fawn, they are cute," Silvermist said tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. Being a water fairy she had a tendency to be very graceful and have perfect flow in everything she did. "They're like jelly and peanut butter…no peanut butter and jelly 'cause you know, the peanut butter goes on top…so it peanut butter and jelly? And like, Terrence is the peanut butter and Tink's the jelly…"

Fawn nodded. "Yeah Sil, I think we've got it."

Tink grabbed another cookie and started to eat it.

"Tink, you're gonna break your face eating like that," Iridessa said.

Tink was barely paying attention. She was thinking about Terrence saying he'd protect her if a hawk attacked them, she could still feel the warmth of his hand in hers, she could imagine his lips pressed against her in a sweet kiss. She wasn't eating the cookie anymore, she was kissing it.

"Um, is she kissing the cookie?" Irideaa said raisin her eyebrows in surprise at what Tink was doing.

"Yeah she sure is kissing the cookie," Fawn said looking at Tink strangely.

"Why is she kissing the cookie?" Silvermist asked.

Rosetta tapped Tink's shoulder. "Hey, sugar cane, why are you kissing Fawn's cookies?"

Tink opened her eyes and saw them all looking at her strangely. She removed the cookie from her mouth and wiped the crumbs away. Then she changed the subject before they all got suspicious. "What am I gay Rosetta? Why would I kiss Fawns cookies? I mean, don't get me wrong, Fawn is sexy but really?"

Iridessa threw a pillow at her. "Tinkerbell you are so wrong!"

They all started laughing at what Tink said. Fawn put her hands on her chest and have a seductive look. "I am sexy aren't I?" They all laughed some more.

* * *

Later that afternoon the girls were at Cherry Blossom Heights and Rosetta was demonstrating how to get a cherry blossom to open. She was up at the lowest branch of the tree where there were still some stubborn ones.

"So now you've gotta stroke they're petals like this," she said stroking the pink petals.

The others however were below her talking about summer next month.

Rosetta put her hands on her hips. "Are you listening?"

They all looked up at her. "Of ocurse." Then they turned back to their conversation. "I've got the perfect summer outfit…" Silvermist said.

Meanwhile Bobble and Clank were coming towards them delivering some repairs on a cart that the mouse, Cheese, was pulling for them.

"Hey Bobble, there's Tink," Clank said pointing to Tinkerbell and her friends sitting on a tiger lily.

Bobble paused the cart and looked over at Tinkerbell. The way she was sitting and the smile on her face made her shine. How was it that one fairy could be so beautiful?

"He-lo? Bob-ble? Anyone in there?" Clank said waving his hand in Bobble's face and talking slowly.

Bobble removed his hand. "You don't have to talk like that. I'm not dumb."

"Well come on then, these pots aren't gonna deliver themselves."

"Right, of course." Bobble directed Cheese towards Tinkerbell.

"Hey Bobble, what are you doing? Springtime Square is that way?" Clank said pointing in another direction.

"Aw Clank, we've got all evening to deliver this stuff, let's take a break," Bobble said fixated on Tinkerbell.

Clank shrugged. "Fine by me."

Bobble stopped the cart near them. "Hello Tinkerbell!"

They all looked up and saw Bobble coming towards them. "Hey Bobble," Iridessa said.

"What's up?" said Tinkerbell.

"Oh nothing, we were just passing by on deliveries to the Minister of Spring. And your repairs look the brightest out of all of them."

Tink smiled. "Thanks, you know, yours aren't half bad either."

Bobble twisted his hands together nervously for a moment. "Tink c-can I…talk to you?"

Tink raised an eyebrow. "Um sure you can." She got up and followed Bobble until they were a little ways away.

Rosetta came down to the others. "I knew ya'll weren't listening to me!" she said with her hands on her hips.

Silvermist pulled her down to the flower with them. "Look," she said pointing to Bobble and Tink. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Maybe Bobble's putting the moves on her," Fawn said with a sly grin.

Rosetta snickered. "Bobble? Do ya really think he would?"

Iridessa shook her head. "Why are you all jumping to conclusions? They're both tinker fairies right? Maybe they're discussing important business."

"He couldn't say it around us though, Dess Dess?" Rosetta said suspiciously.

"Ha! I knew it!" Fawn said.

"I still don't think he is," Iridessa said.

"So what do you wanna talk about Bobble?" Tink asked.

Bobble fidgeted nervously not believing he was about to do this. He took a deep breath; he would NOT lose his nerve this time. "Well Tink um…how was your day?"

Tink raised her eyebrow. "Um, it was fine. You?"

Bobble nodded. "It was a nice day, it was sunny and stuff so that was cool…"Alright Phineas T. Kettletree Esquire, focus, he thought. "So Tink you know how we've been friends since you came to Pixie Hollow?"

Tink nodded confused by where this was going. "Yes?"

"Well I really…I mean…I was wondering if you want to…"

"AHH!"

All of a sudden Clank fell on top of Bobble from the tree above with a CRASH! Tink jumped back startled.

Rosetta put her hand over her mouth. "Ooh…"

Silvermist flinched. "That's gonna hurt in the morning."

Clank got off of him. "Sorry Bobble. One of those pesky squirrels took one of the minister's pots and I had to go get it and then I slipped and I fell," he explained.

Tinkerell knelt down. "Are you okay?" She helped him up.

Bobble brushed himself off. "I'm fine thank you."

"Well we'd better get going Bobble. Fairy Mary said the minister wants these by sundown," Clank said starting to put the stolen pot into the cart.

"One second Clank…"

"No you should go Bobble. The minister needs those. Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere, whatever you have to tell me you can tell me when you get back," Tink said. She wasn't trying to push him away, but she figured delivering stuff to the minister of spring was more important than how her day went and Fawns cookies.

"But…"

"C'mon Bobble, let's go," Clank said already on the cart with Cheese.

Bobble sighed. "Alright Clank. See ya around Tink."

Tink waved to them. "Bye."She went back over to her friends who were all giving her sly grins. "What?"

"What did he say?" Silvermist asked.

"Nothing."

Fawn flew over and put her arm over Tink's shoulders. "Tink, the man was talking; he had to have said something. What did he say?"

Tink shook her head and laughed. "Nothing, really. He just asked me how my day was."

Fawn shook her head. "Tinkerbell my naïve friend, did you sense any meaning or significance behind the words 'how was your day"?"

Tinkerbell gave her a confused look. "There's a meaning behind 'how was your day'?"

Rosetta shook her head. "Like I said before, Tinkerbell you are such an unusual fairy."

"I told you guys it was nothing. You overreact too much," Iridessa said.

Fawn put her hands on her hips. "C'mon, this is Tinkerbell we're talking about. She doesn't notice anything."

Tinkerbell glared at her. "Hey!"

* * *

That evening when Tink got home, the tinker fairies were wrapping up their work for the day and were relaxing and getting some well deserved rest. When she went to her house she found a note on her front door. It was written on gold paper and had a few sprinkles of pixie dust on it.

**Tink, **

**Meet me at the pixie dust tree after dark. I wanna show you something.**

The note had no name on it but it wasn't hard to guess that Terrence wrote this by all the pixie dust on it. She smiled to herself, what on earth could he want to show her? Well it was after dark so she flew to the pixie dust tree wondering the whole way. What could he possibly have to show her? Something weird he found in a tree that day? Or maybe he was just messing with her as usual? Whatever it was the whole way to Pixie Dust Tree she was more curious than ever. On the way there fairies were either sitting on top of flowers or trees chatting, or going home to turn in for the night as they usually were during this time.

When she got to pixie dust tree she found a trail of golden pixie dust. She snickered to herself. "Really Terrence, you want to show me this?" She followed the trail and it led to the center of the tree where there was the huge pile of pixie dust they'd been playing in just yesterday. When she looked up she jumped back and gasped at what she saw. Floating in the air was golden pixie dust in the shape of a heart and written inside, also in pixie dust, was

**I love you Tinkerbell **

She was shocked into silence. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It sparkled more than any of the pixie dust in the room (and there was a lot of pixie dust). She couldn't even comprehend the fact that it said I love you; she was still stuck on the beauty of it all.

Terrence came out with a big smile on his face. He tried not to laugh at the look on Tink's face. He just hovered by the entrance and waited for her to come back to earth.

She read over the words over and over again. "I love you" "I love you" "I love you". He really did love her; she hadn't been imagining these things. She felt like she'd explode with joy. She saw Terrence hovering by the entrance smiling at her and she knew the smile on her face was equally large.

He floated over to her. "Do you like it?"

Tink was finding it very hard to speak. She didn't say anything for a few seconds then she found her voice. "Yeah it's…it's amazing. When did you do this?"

"About a half hour ago. I was wondering what was taking you so long, I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"I'm sorry I took so long, I didn't get home until almost ten minutes ago." She looked back up at the heart. "So…you love me?"

Terrence nodded and came over to her. He put one hand around her waist and one shaky hand on her cheek. She could sense how nervous he was. "Tink, I've loved you for a really long time. I just…I didn't know how to tell you. Will you…be my girlfriend?"

The smile on Tink's face grew (if that were even possible). She had waited for this moment for so long. She had dreams about this. Everyday she'd day dream at least twenty different ways he could ask her but she never thought of this and honestly she liked it better than whatever crap she thought up. She put her arms around his neck once again losing her voice for a moment. She just nodded. Finally she got her voice back. "Yes," she managed to squeal out. "I-I love you Terrence."

Terrence pulled her closer to him. She'd never been this close to him before, and she loved it. There was this aroma coming off of him, kind of like pixie dust but mixed with something sweeter, it drew her in. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked into them not being able to look away. Her eyes were a deep blue, they were like small oceans. They leaned closer together. She could feel his breath on her face. Their faces were slowly getting closer together. Then she felt his soft lips on hers. She felt him hold her tighter. They kissed slowly savoring every second. She curled her fingers into his hair and she felt his hands slowly massaging her back. They broke off for only a half a second then his mouth was back on hers. Terrence daringly brushed his tongue across her lips. She was surprised at first but then she opened her mouth and her tongue guided his in. His wet tongue explored her mouth and it sent her off into ecstasy. She gripped onto his shirt with the hand that wasn't already tangled in his hair. They withdrew their tongues back into their own mouths soon but held the kiss for a few more seconds then pulled away.

They looked into each other's eyes trying to catch their breath. Tink brushed her hand across his cheek and he held it there not wanting to lose her warm touch. It was weird how just the other day they were playing around in the very same pixie dust they were floating over and now they were telling each other they loved each other. How earlier that day they were flying through Fall Forest and getting teased by Fawn, and here they were kissing under a giant pixie dust heart in the moonlight. How only five minutes ago they were best friends and now they were together. Terrence placed his forehead on hers still holding her hand to his cheek, He placed another kiss on her lips.

"This is so weird," Tink said.

Terrence raised his eyebrow questioningly. "How?"

Tink giggled. "Not in a bad way. It's just that, I'm kissing my best friend now."

Terrence chuckled. "Well is your best friend a good kisser?"

Tink nodded. "Yes. Kiss me more Terrence."

Terrence complied and put his lips on hers again. He kissed her harder this time and his assertiveness surprised her but she happily kissed him back just as hard letting her tongue explore his mouth again. She felt the need for him growing stronger. Everything about him was drawing her closer, his taste, his smell, his touch. She didn't want to stop. He slid his hand down her hip to her leg and wrapped it around his and she brought her other leg up as well and straddled his waist. Terrence slowly lowered them down to the pile of pixie dust below and laid her on her back on top of her with her legs still around him. Then they slowly pulled apart breathing heavily from what they'd just done.

Terrence smirked. "We're going too far aren't we?"

Tink just smirked and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as she brought them into a sitting position. She sat with her legs wrapped around him still straddling him and his arms were around her gently caressing the curves of her back. "Well that was one hell of a first kiss," Tink said.

Terrence laughed. "You got that right. Damn Tink, you kiss pretty good for someone who's never been kissed before."

Tink smirked. "How do you know I've never been kissed? Is it obvious?"

Terrence shook his head. "No, I just guessed since you haven't been in Pixie Hollow as long as the rest of us. Did I insult you or something?"

Tink shook her head. "No. I took it as a compliment since you said I kiss good."

"You do," Terrence said laughing slightly.

Tink laughed too and hugged him close to her glad they were finally together.

* * *

The next morning Tink was in her bed fast asleep. She'd just had the most amazing dream. She'd gone to Pixie Dust Tree one night and found a giant heart with the words I Love You Tinkerbell in the center of it. Then Terrence came in and told her he loved her. She said she loved him and they started kissing. It had seemed so real and she was disappointed that it was just a dream. Then she heard him calling her.

"Good morning Tink. Hel-lo, are you still alive?"

She opened her eyes and turned over then jumped back surprised to see he was really there sitting next to her.

Terrence laughed. "Did I scare you?"

Tink shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "No. What are you doing here?"

Terrence took some flowers out from behind his back. "I wanted to bring you these before I went out on my deliveries."

Tinkerbell sat up and took the flowers. She was starting to think her dream was real after all. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

Terrence kissed her lips. Okay, now she knew her dream had really happened. All the happiness she'd felt the night before starting rushing back to her. "Oh, I have something else for you." He took some pixie dust out of his bag and poured it on her. "There you go, now you'll be able to fly today." Tink threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "I guess I have to go now."

Tink pulled him back. "Wait, can I come with you?"

"Of course you can, come on," Terrence said standing up and heading for the door.

"Hey, can I get dressed first? I don't really wanna go out in pajamas," she said standing up in her white night gown. "Bye," she said waving him out of her bedroom. She put on a blue skirt and a green strapless top and her favorite shoes then came out to find Terrence looking innocently out the window. "I know you were watching me Terrence."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He led her outside and he put pixie dust on the fairies all over Tinker's Nook.

Bobble noticed her and was about to approach her but instant jealousy hit him when he saw that she was with Terrence.

He put pixie dust on him. "'Sup Bobble."

"Hey. Tink, I didn't get to tell you what I wanted to tell you yesterday," he said.

"Maybe later Bobble…" Tink said. Terrence put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder as they flew out of Tinker's Nook.

Bobble watched after them with disappointment that he didn't did get tell her…again. Someone was always in the way. The way she looked at Terrence made him sick. Clank came over. "Clank, have you noticed how strange Tink's been acting?"

Clank rubbed his head. "No. She's been acting weird?"

"Okay well maybe it just started this morning. She was clinging to Terrence like a lost puppy. Did you notice?"

"No…"

"Well maybe it was just me then."

"Bobble, why don't you just ask her?" Clank said as if it were that easy.

Bobble looked at him in disbelief that he even thought to say that. He laughed hysterically. "Just…just ask her. Just ask her he says. I can't just ask her! It's not that easy! I have to wait until she's alone and be ready for the perfect moment but people keep getting in the way!" Bobble said loudly with his eye twitching. Then he flew off to his workshop.

They flew through Pixie Hollow together as Terrence gave Pixie Dust to all of the fairies. After flying through Fall Forest they had to go to Winter Woods.

"Darn it, it's cold in here," Tink said shivering.

"Well you know, flying fast is supposed to warm you up," Terrence said shivering as well. "Wanna race?"

Tink nodded. "You're on!" They flew all through Winter Woods as Terrence gave the fairies their pixie dust and Tink tried to keep up with him.

"C'mon Tink, I know you can fly faster then that," Terrence said. Tink flew as fast as she could since Terrence was way ahead of her. She ended up right next to him but then he swerved through the snow covered trees. She grabbed some snow off of one of them and threw a snowball at him hitting him in the head. He glared at her jokingly as she flew past him.

"Can't you fly faster than that Terrence?" she said with a laugh.

"You're asking for it Tink!" He flew faster to catch up with her. He threw a snowball at her too. She flew down to the ground and grabbed snow then came right back up and threw a snowball at him. Neither of them noticed they were about to fly into a mountain. "Holy shit!" Terrence said when he saw the mountain in front of them.

"AHH!" they screamed. Terrence grabbed her around her waist and pulled her out of the way. Their wings grazed the snow covered mountain but they didn't hit it.

"Phew, that was close," Tink said.

"That was fun, let's do it again," Terrence said laughing.

"No way, this time we might not be as lucky," Tink said. "Are we racing or not?"

"Yeah we are. Let's go to the sunflowers," Terrence said. He didn't see her anymore. "Tink?" She was flying way ahead of them laughing. "Tinkerbell you are so dead!" He flew after her. They went past the flowers fairies in spring painting ladybugs. They passed some light fairies with a huge plate of cookies.

Tink swooped down and grabbed a few. "Thanks."

They were near the sunflowers and they were neck and neck then they landed on a particularly large sunflower.

"I won!" Terrence said.

"No you didn't I did."

Terrence pushed her arm. "Tink, I clearly won."

Tink pushed him back. "No you didn't, I clearly did." She handed him a cookie.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Some nice light fairies gave them to me…okay technically I stole them but they didn't care."

Terrence laughed and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Tink." He took a bite. "Mmm, honey comb. My favorite."

While they ate their cookies Tink just couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was something about him that drew her in. Maybe it was they way his hair fell loosely over his face. Or his sparkling blue eyes. Or the smile that lit his face as he chuckled at the squirrels chasing each other up the tree. Maybe it was all three. He noticed her staring and she looked away. Then he took her hand. "Tink?"

"Hmm?"

He moved closer to her. "You're so beautiful."

Tink blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, you are. You're the most beautiful fairy in pixie hollow." Tink blushed a deeper red and he kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and he put one hand around her waist and held the back of her head with the other. She caressed his upper back and heard him moan softly. He pushed at her harder with their kiss and gripped onto him tighter. They soon pulled their lips apart and laughed.

"You're such a great guy," Tink said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Really?" Terrence said with a smirk.

Tink pulled away from him and pushed him lightly. "Don't mock me," she said laughing.

Terrence laughed and kissed her again. "You're supposed to say 'you're the greatest guy in pixie hollow'."

"Would you shut up," Tink said .

"Tell me to shut up huh? You'll regret that." He pulled her down and tickled her.

That's pretty much how they spent the rest of their day.

* * *

** I know all of you were waiting for this moment. Maybe some of you were starting to think i wouldn't do this chapter at all or leave you in suspense until the end. i could never do that**


	5. Courage

Courage

A few days later Tink was with Silvermist catching dewdrops in Lily Pad Pond, although Sil was doing a much better job at it since she was a water fairy. Tinkerbell however was very distracted. It was a week since she started going out with Terrence and he was all that was on her mind twenty four seven. She could hardly focus on her work at Tinker's Nook which had left her a little behind. Her and Terrence hung out just like they did when they were just friends except now they weren't afraid to show their feeling for each other. Last night she'd even snuck out while everyone was asleep to go be with him, of course no one noticed. And Terrence was such an amazing kisser she could barely keep her lips off of him.

"Tink!"

Tinkerbell snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Silvermist. "Huh?"

"You're dropping all of the dewdrops. Are you okay? You seem distracted. I know it's hot but it's not that bad."

Tink dropped the basket she was using to catch dewdrops. "I'm sorry Sil, I just can't stop thinking about…him."

Sil raised an eyebrow when she heard the word "him"."Who?"

Tink hadn't told her friends about her and Terrence. It just hadn't crossed her mind to do so. The way she saw it, her and Terrence were making it so obvious that they liked each other that she didn't need to tell anyone, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Bobble?" Silvermist said trying to figure out who she was talking about. "Elwood?"

"No silly, Terrence."

"Omg you like Terrence!" Silvermist exclaimed excitedly.

"I love him." Tink floated aimlessly up into the air. "I can't stop thinking about him." She sat down on a wet blade of grass. "He's just so amazing and so cute." She slid down the grass and landed on a pink flower that floated right back to Silvermist who was still squealing.

She sat on the flower next to Tink. "Does he know?"

Tink nodded. "Yeah, he told me he loves me."

"Have you kissed?" Sil asked growing more excited by the second.

Tink nodded happily. "Yes!"

"Okay you know I have to ask, is he a good kisser?"

"Duh!"

"Aaahhh!"

"I'm going out with Terrence and all you care about is that he's a good kisser?"

"C'mon Tink, think about it, it's really important!" Then she started squealing again. "How long have you been together?"

"Since last Monday," Tink said making circles in the water with her finger.

"That's so sweet Tinkerbell! I always knew you liked Terrence," Sil said elbowing her.

Tink looked at her. "Then how come the first person you said was Bobble?"

Sil laughed. "Tink ha ha…Terrence was gonna be my next choice."

Tink rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course Sil," she said sarcastically.

Bobble was pacing back and forth in Tinker's Nook with a bouquet of flowers thinking of what he'll say when Tink comes home. He had to do it now. No one would interrupt him. He wouldn't lose his nerve. "So Tink I really like you…nah I should just get to the point." He rubbed his head in thought. "Tinkerbell, my love burns for you like a thousand suns…no too formal."

Iridessa, Rosetta, and Fawn came over to him. "Hey Bobble!" Iridessa said.

Bobble looked over at them nervously hoping they didn't hear him. "Oh, um, hello ladies."

"Is Tinkerbell home?" Fawn asked.

"No, not yet. I think she was making a delivery to Queen Clarion. I was just waiting for her to get home," he said nervously.

"Why do you look so nervous," Fawn asked.

"Nervous? Me? I'm not nervous."

Fawn circled around him. "And why are you holding those flowers?"

"Um f-flowers? Oh these…um…w-well…"

She paused in front of him and put her hand on her hips. "And why are you stuttering?"

"Um…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rosetta said. They gave her questioning looks. "Bobble likes Tinkerbell!"

"Is that true Bobble?" Iridessa asked.

"Of course it is. What do you think he was going to ask her the other day? He likes her!" Rosetta said.

"Well, does she like me?" Bobble asked hopefully. He figured if anyone would know it would be them.

"I'm not sure," Iridessa said.

"Of course she does!" Fawn said. "Remember that day at my house when she was kissing that cookie? She was probably day-dreaming about you!"

"That's true. Yeah, and how Tink always spaces out, I'm sure that's you she's thinking about," said Iridessa.

"So you think I have a chance?" Bobble said.

Rosetta patted his shoulder. "Of course ya do hun. You've just gotta build that confidence. Let's work on your look."

"I think Bobble should stay the way he is," Iridessa said.

"Aw hush and let the woman work," Fawn said.

Rosetta took off Bobbles glasses and combed his hair. "How does he look?"

"Wow, you look great without those glasses," Fawn said. "If Tink says no can I have you?"

Iridessa pushed her lightly. "Fawn!"

"What?" Fawn said with a shrug.

"So do you think Tink will like me now?"

"Of course sugar cane. You've just gotta build your confidence," Rosetta said. "Try to act cool, girl's like a guy like that."

"And compliment her," Fawn said.

"Hey, there's Tink," Iridessa said pointing to Tink flying into her house.

"Alright, just remember what we told ya, and you'll do fine," Rosetta said pushing him towards Tink's house.

Bobble took a deep breath cracked his knuckles and flew up to Tink's house.

"This is so romantic," Iridessa said.

Bobble knocked on the door and Tink answered it. "Hey Bobble, how are you?"

"I'm fine Tink. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Tink and Bobble went inside and into the kitchen.

Silvermist came over to the girls who were talking about what was happening. "Hi you guys. What are you doing?"

"Bobble likes Tink!" Rosetta said excitedly.

"He's going to go ask her out right now," Iridessa said.

Silvermist raised her eyebrow. "But Tink likes Terrence."

Rosetta, Fawn, and Iridessa looked at him in disbelief. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, she told me just the other day that she loves Terrence and she's going out with him and that he's an amazing kisser. You can't tell me you haven't seen the two of them flying around together kissing."

Fawn glared at her and flew towards her. "Why didn't you tell us? Now Bobble's going in there to tell her and get his heart broken!"

"I thought she would have told you."

"Arrrgh!"

Rosetta pulled Fawn back and gave her a scolding look. "Calm down, will ya? She didn't know."

"We've gotta go tell Bobble," Iridessa said.

"Why? He's gonna get his heart broken anyway," Sil said.

They all gave her a strange look. That was a very un-Silvermist-like thing to say.

"At least if we let him know he won't have to hear it out of her mouth. Let's go," Rosetta said.

Bobble and Tink sat in Tink's kitchen. "Tink, um…that shirt looks really nice on you," he said remembering Fawn's advice to compliment her.

"Thanks. So do you want a drink or anything?" Tink asked.

"No thanks. Tink?"

"Yes?"

"I…well…Tinkerbell I really like you."

Tink looked at him in surprise. Bobble, her best friend Bobble, was telling her he _liked_ her. How was this possible? Had he been flirting with her this whole time and she was just so blinded by Terrence that she just hadn't noticed? "Bobble…"

Bobble seemed to not hear her. "I've liked you since the day I met you." He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you. Will you go with me?"

Tink was silent for a few seconds trying to comprehend all of this. She wasn't saying anything and this worried Bobble. Finally she spoke. "Wow, um, this is really sweet of you Bobble, and you're a great guy don't get me wrong, but I'm already with someone."

They girls came to Tink's window and saw the disappointed look on Bobbles face and they knew they were too late.

Bobble's face fell. His worst fear had been realized (not the fear of spiders and hawks). He was reluctant to ask the next question because he was afraid of the answer that he already knew the answer to. "So, um, who are you with?"

"Terrence," Tink said with a hint of a smile on her face that came every time she spoke his name that she just couldn't help.

"Him? C'mon Tink, you don't have to be with him. I'm better than him…" he stopped himself knowing he was babbling now.

Tink took her hand back realizing Bobble was still holding it. "But I love him."

Bobble looked down. "Oh. Well…I guess…I'll go now." He stood up and flew slowly to the door.

Tink flew over to him feeling guilty. "Hey, c'mon Bobble, we're still friends right?"

Bobble forced a smile. At least he had that. "Yeah. Yeah we're still friends Tink. But I really should go I…I have some work to get to."

"Okay, bye."

Bobble flew sadly down to the ground where Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, and Sil were waiting for him.

"So um, I take it that didn't go very well," Silvermist said.

Bobble sighed. "She's in love with Terrence." Rosetta handed him his glasses and he put them back on and put a dewdrop in each for lenses.

"It's okay Bobble," Iridessa said.

"Yeah, there are other girls in the world. I'm still open if you want," Fawn said trying to be helpful. Iridessa kicked her. "Ow, hey, I'm trying to make him feel better."

"Thanks girls, but I think I'm just gonna go home or something."

"Alright, you'll be okay puddin'," Rosetta said.

Bobble flew home.

"Gee, I feel bad for him," Iridessa said.

"Yeah me too. But we can't control who Tink loves," Silvermist said.

"You're right."

Terrence was flying to Tinker's Nook to see Tinkerbell. He hadn't seen her since that morning when she went with him on his deliveries and he missed her. On his way to her house he passed Bobble sitting on a rock looking very sad. He flew over to him. "Hey Bobble, you okay?"

Bobble shrugged and didn't look at him. He'd never been good friends with Terrence, and it seemed like he had a new reason to hate him every day. "Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just that the girl of my dreams is in love with someone else."

Terrence sat on the rock next to him. "Really? Who's the girl?"

"Tinkerbell! I've loved her since the day I met her and she just told me she's with you."

Terrence was surprised by this. "Well, I'm sorry Bobble," he said toying with the thing in his hand. "I had no idea you liked her."

"Would you have let me have her if you had known?"

"In all honesty, no. But, I'm really sorry."

Bobble noticed the thing he was twisting in his hand. "What's that?"

Terrence held up the green necklace with little pink flowers on it. "It's for Tink. I had an art fairy make it for me. Do you think she'll like it?"

Bobble narrowed his eyes for a moment then looked down deciding it wasn't right to take this out on Terrence. As much as he despised him it wasn't his fault, he didn't know he was meant for Tink. "Yeah, she'll love it." He got up and flew away.

Terrence got up and flew to Tink's house and her door was open. He opened the door and knocked as he came in. "Knock, knock. Who's there? Knock. Knock who? Knock knock knickity knock knock knocker…"

Tink came over to him. "Yeah, I get it, knock is at the door. You can shut up now."

Terrence gave her a sly smile. "How about you shut me up yourself?"

"Alright." Tink pulled her to him and kissed him hard. He held her waist and deepened their kissed.

He smiled at her. "Look what I've got," he said holding u the necklace.

"Wow, that's beautiful. Is that for me?" Tink said.

Terrence smirked. "No, it's for some other tinker fairy that I'm seeing," he said sarcastically. "Of course it's for you Tink." He put it on her. "It looks pretty on you."

Tink kissed him again. "Thanks Terrence, I love it."

"That's good, it would have sucked if you didn't."

They went to sit on Tink's couch. He rested on the arm of the couch and she lay on his chest with his arms around her."Ya know, I saw Bobble on my way in. He looked pretty upset."

"I know. I feel guilty about upsetting him but…I don't know."

"It'll be alright Tink, he'll get over it."

Tink nodded in agreement. Bobble wasn't one to hold onto bad things for a long time, he'd be okay in a few days at the most. "You're right Terrence. I still feel bad for him though."

"And you say you're not sensitive."

Tink sat up and smirked at him. "I'm not! Just because you have sympathy for someone does not mean you're sensitive."

"Yeah, it kinda does," Terrence said.

Tink kissed him. "Shut up."

Terrence smirked. "You wanna tell me to shut up some more?"

Tink kissed him again. She ran her hands through his hair asnd their tongues explored each other's mouths vigorously getting more urgent every second. She felt Terrence caress her wings and it sent chills running down her spine and a moan from her mouth. Fairy wings are very sensitive and intense pleasure comes from touching them that way. He continued to caress her wings as they kissed and she did the same to him sending him to heaven as she did.

"Mmm Tink…" he said through their kisses. Their wings were fluttering like crazy and they were lifted off of the couch. Tink felt herself being pushed backwards. She didn't care where he was taking her as long as they kept kissing and touching each other. She felt herself on something soft and discovered she was on her bed. She felt a rush of warmth flow through her and she held him tighter. Being the curious tinker fairy that she was she let her mouth roam around Terrence's neck. "Tink…" he sighed. He moved her mouth back to his and sucked on her tongue. Then he slid her dress down but she instinctively stopped him.

"Terrence!"

He stopped thinking he was doing something he didn't want her to do. "Sorry."

Tink smiled realizing she didn't want him to stop. "No, it's okay, keep going."

"You sure?" She nodded and they continued to kiss and Terrence slid her shirt down massaging her chest. She slid her hand up his shirt and felt all his abs and muscles.

There was a knock on the door. "Tink?" said Rosetta.

They heard the doorknob turn. Tink pulled up her dress and they pulled apart just in time for he girls to walk in but they stopped in their tracks.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Sil asked. "I mean, we can come back…"

Tink and Terrence looked at each other having a silent conversation, then back to them. "No, it's okay," Tink said.

"What's up?" Terrence asked.

Fawn shrugged. "We just wanted to hang out here for a while. You made Bobble cry."

"Girl he wasn't crying," Rosetta said. Then she looked at Tink and Terrence. "You two."

Terrence pointed at himself and Tink. "Us two? What did we do? It's not our fault. Bobble's gonna get over it."

Rosetta rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about that. Why didn't ya'll tell us you were together? I mean, how do ya think we feel when we come in here and find you two who are supposedly 'friends' on top of each other?"She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

Silvermist was the one who answered. "Actually Rosetta, I already knew." Rosetta gave her a look. "Sorry."

"Sorry you guys, I thought you'd already know. We make it pretty obvious don't we?" Tink said.

Terrence nodded. "I always thought we did. You girls must be pretty unobservant because I bet you could ask any fairy in Pixie Hollow and they'd tell you we were together."

"You guys, let's not argue about this," Iridessa said trying to be the peacemaker as usual.

"Iridessa's right," Fawn said. Then she turned to Tink. "How about you get us all some dinner Tink, since we're in _your_ house and all?"

In response Tink glared at her and shook her fist at her while Fawn looked at her innocently.


	6. Lemonade

**This chapter isn't really all that important. it doesn't exactly move the story along at all. i guess it will count as...relationship developement? okay, sure. it's a funny chapter (at least i think so) so i guess it isn't completely pointless.**

* * *

Lemonade

Tink and Terrence had been going out for about eight months now. It wasn't a secret around Pixie Hollow either. Fairies always saw them around together either flying around on Terrence's deliveries or racing through the forests together. Even though they often had things to do with their friends or with their fairy jobs, they spent as much time as they could together. Bobble learned to accept the fact that they were together and although he never could quite ignore his feelings for Tink he still remained friends with her. Sometimes they even snuck off at night to be together.

Tink woke up early one morning to something tickling her knee. She opened her eyes and found a firefly resting on her knee. She kicked it off. "Go away." The firefly flew away sadly. This is why Tinkerbell is not an animal fairy.

She relaxed again and felt Terrence's soft breathing. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her bed, nor was she in Terrence's. There were trees around them and flowers and she realized they were outside. Then she realized she wasn't wearing anything. She sat up quickly and saw he wasn't wearing anything either. She brushed her hair out of her face and remembered last night.

_She'd left her house late at night to be with Terrence as she so often did and met him in Springtime Valley. She looked around for him then felt someone pounce on her from behind. "Hey Terrence," she said laughing. _

_Terrence kissed her neck. "Hey Tink. I was wondering when you'd get here."_

"_Sorry I made you wait," Tink said turning to face him._

"_It's alright, I wasn't here long." They flew around for a while talking and laughing and kissing. Then they sat under a tree in the grass with the fireflies providing light for them. "Tink why don't you wear your hair down more?"_

_Tink shrugged and brushed a few loose strands out of her face. "It just gets in the way. Do you like it down?"_

"_Yeah, it's really pretty."_

_Tink took out the green ribbon that held her hair in place and let her blonde locks fall across her shoulders. She shook her head to ruffle it up a bit. "That better?" Terrence nodded. "Maybe I'll wear it like this a little more just for you." She kissed his nose._

_Terrence smiled. "That would be nice." He kissed her some more. Soon that innocent kiss started becoming less and less innocent. They started doing more than kissing, they were now touching each other's wings and other places. Then he just fell over top of her and that's how they spent their night. _

"Tink? You okay?"

Tink was snapped out of her memories from last night and looked down at him still laying in the grass. She smiled thinking of the warm feelings that flowed through her last night which only made her love him more and more. "Of course." She lay back down next to him and they cuddled up together for a while until they figured they fairies were starting to wake up. Then they got dressed so no one would see them, and they went to get some breakfast.

The two of them were always going around racing through Pixie Hollow and jumping into piles of leaves in Fall Forest, and disrupting the Flower Fairies in Cherry Blossom Heights and having snowball fights in Winter Woods, and Terrence annoyed her while she was fixing things, just like before they were together, the only difference being now they were more open about their feelings for each other.

One afternoon Tink was sitting at her work table making letter deliverer with some stuff she found at the beach that morning. Terrence was sitting across from her with his feet on the table hitting a green paddle ball and whistling one of his favorite songs. The sound of the ball hitting against the paddle was penetrating into Tink's mind with every hit, not to mention his whistling! She tried to tune him out and the thought of her work sort of helped.

Finally he put that paddle ball down and stood up. "Geez Tink, your floor is filthy." He picked up the broom across the room and swept the floor. He didn't mean to annoy Tink like this, in fact he didn't even know he was annoying her, but anything and everything annoyed Tinkerbell so it wasn't entirely his fault.

Tink put her face in her hands as she heard the broom sweeping back and forth across the floor and Terrence's whistling. She let out an exasperated sigh.

Terrence looked over at her. "You okay Tink?"

Tink nodded with her eye twitching and returned to her work. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just fine, carry on." She regretted saying that because Terrence shrugged ad started sweeping and whistling again. She was relieved when he put the broom down but then he picked up the paddle ball again. "Arrrgh!"

Terrence looked up at her surprised. "What?"

Tink pushed her stuff out of the way. "Nothing, nothing, it's just; I'm done for the day. How about we go get some lemonade?" She got out of her seat and flew over to him.

"And pizza?"

Tink giggled. "Of course." She kissed his lips and they flew out the door to the café in Summer Glade.

On the way there Terrence pulled Tink down to a garden which some flower fairies were tending to. "Why are we down here?" Tink asked as they walked across the garden being careful not to step on the flower fairies' flowers. If they did they would probably get hung by their ankles and forced to eat lima beans.

"You'll see." Terrence walked over to Idalia, a flower fairy with short black hair who was watering some roses. "Mind if I take one?"

She nodded. "Go ahead Terrence."

Terrence picked a flower and put it in Tink's hair. "There, you look beautiful."

Tink pulled him to her and kissed him. "Thanks Terrence." They continued flying towards the café for their lunch. Terrence started whistling again and she looked at him not out of annoyance this time, but curiosity. She'd never been able to whistle a day in her life and it frustrated her not being able to do something. "How do you do that?"

"What, whistle?"

"Yeah."

Terrence chuckled. "It's easy Tink." He started whistling again.

Tink put her hands on her hips. "Well don't tease me, show me how to do it."

Terrence laughed again. "I wasn't teasing you Tink."

"Terrence…"

"Alright, alright fine, I'll show you. Put your mouth like this." He demonstrated and Tink did copied him. "And just blow." He blew and whistled. Tink blew and it just came out as a blow. "Don't worry Tink, you'll get it."

They flew for a few more minutes and they were at the café. Suddenly Tink whistled. "Hey I did it!"

"Do it again."

Tink tried again and she couldn't do it. She ran her hands through her hair and gripped onto it, "Ah! Why can't I do it?"

"It's alright Tink, maybe you're just not a whistling talent fairy."

They found a table and the waitress, Cera came over to them. "What can I get you guys?"

"A tall lemonade and pizza please," Terrence said.

"Cera, can you whistle?" Tink asked.

"Of course," Cera said. Then she started whistling an upbeat tune. "What do you want Tink?"

"Same thing as Terrence," she said quickly trying to get to her next question. "How come you two can whistle but I can't?" Tink said crossing her arms.

"I'm telling you Tink, you're not a whistling talent fairy," Terrence said again.

"I highly doubt that has anything to do with it." A fast flying sparrow man named Elwood came in. "Hey Elwood, can you whistle?"

Terrence shook his head. "You're still going on about this…" Tink tossed him a look then turned back to Elwood.

"Sure." He whistled and Tink hit the table in frustration. "Crap!"

"Calm down Tink. I'm sure you can do something that we can't do," Terrence said.

Tink thought for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers. "Can you snap your fingers?" Terrence snapped his louder than her. "Can you do this?" she sucked her cheeks in and Terrence did the same. She went through a whole bunch of crazy things and Terrence did all of them. "Hmmph, you can do all of the same things I can do. I bet you can curl your tongue too." Terrence tried it but couldn't do it. Tink's face lit up. "Cool! I can do something you can't do!"

Cera came over with their lemonade . "Here ya go."

"Cera, can you curl your tongue?" Tink asked. Cera tried it but couldn't do it. Tink punched her fist into the air. "Yes!"

"Hey Cera, why is the lemonade green?" Terrence asked.

"Huh, it shouldn't be…" Cera examined their glasses. "Oh, I got you limeade by mistake, sorry." She took their glasses.

"Ha! I can curl my tongue and no one else can!"

"But you still can't whistle," Terrence said with a smirk.

Tink stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same. Then they started laughing. Terrence took her hand across the table and kissed it. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes then Cera snapped her fingers in their faces. "Here's your lemonade."


	7. Sometimes Love Doesn't Last Long

**I think the title of this chapter is pretty self explanatory**

* * *

Sometimes Love Doesn't Last Long

One afternoon Tink had been in Fall forest helping Fawn put baby chipmunks to sleep, She had been sitting on a rock watching Fawn sing to them and she had the job of tossing her the berries which put them to sleep. So Fawn was rubbing the last chipmunks head and singing in his ear. He was about to fall asleep but all of a sudden a bit of pollen got in Tink's nose and she sneezed loudly. "AH CHOO!"

All of the chipmunks woke up and started running around and the one Fawn had been singing to trampled her so that she was on her back in a puddle of berry juice. Tink watched as Fawn wiped it off and wiped off the juice. She blew her bangs out of her face and glared at her. "Thank you Tinkerbell!" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Tink said.

Now though, she was on her way home.

Vidia passed her with her long black ponytail flowing behind her. "Hey tinker bitch."

Tink paused. "What did you call me?"

Vidia smirked at the angry look on Tink's face. "Tinker bitch, are you deaf?" Tink glared at her. "Are you gonna do something or just stare at me like you're conflicted?"

Tink was about to punch her but then stopped herself. Then she counted to ten in her head. She let out a big breath. "Tinkerbell be the bigger person…" Then she flew away.

Vidia snorted. "Ha, I knew you wouldn't do anything, you're such a chicken…"

Suddenly Tink flew back and punched her in the face sending her flying backwards. She smirked and flew away. "Who's a chicken now?" She started to fly home and on her way she passed Terrence.

"Why do you look so smug?" he asked.

Tink laughed. "I just punched Vidia."

Terrence laughed. "Really, why?"

"She called me a 'tinker bitch'," Tink said rolling her eyes.

Terrence nodded thoughtfully. "Tink bitch huh? Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're not calling me a bitch are you?" she said.

Terrence elbowed her. "Of course not Tink. Asshole maybe…"

Tink looked at him in disbelief. "Terrence!" She walked off in anger.

Terrence flew up to her seeing that he'd hurt her feelings. "C'mon Tink I was joking." She didn't say anything. "Tink." She still didn't say anything. He put his arms around her trying to get her to listen to him. "Tink, I was just kidding."

She pushed him away, angry and not ready to accept an apology. "It wasn't a very funny joke," she said still not looking at him.

"Tink I'm sorry." She didn't respond and this frustrated him. "Well fine! Be that way, I don't care."

Tink shook her head. "First you call me an asshole now you don't care?"

"Well yeah if you wanna act like one when I was _just kidding_," Terrence said, his anger at her stubbornness rising. Couldn't she see that he was only kidding when he said that? That he didn't mean to hurt her feelings? That he was trying to make up for it?

Tink turned to face him, her expression was angrier than ever. "Shut up! Just stop!"

Terrence put his hand on her shoulder more compassionately not wanting to argue with her. "Tink you really think that I think you're an asshole and that I don't care about you?"

"You said it, not me," she said a little harsher than she intended to.

Terrence was taken by surprise by her harsh words. He was all of a sudden filled with more anger. Anger and hurt that she wouldn't listen to him. She didn't want to hear him out and forgive him? Let her be that way if she wants. "Well maybe I don't care about you, and maybe I do think you're an asshole!"

Tink's glare hardened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying good bye!" With that he flew away from her. He regretted this immediately as he did it but at the same time he was still mad. Why was Tink acting like this? Obviously from what she said she was the one who didn't care about him, do why should he? This fueled his anger more and it kept him from going back to her not sure if he even wanted to go back anymore. Maybe he never did.

She watched in disbelief as he left. "Good riddance Terrence!" she shouted. He didn't respond. She flew home with anger flowing through her. Why would he say that to her? How could he just fly away like that? How could he _possibly_ say he didn't care about her? Had he been lying to her this whole time? She flew into Tinker's Nook with the anger evident on her face. Everyone saw how angry she was so they didn't bother to say anything, the look on her face just screamed "death to anyone who dares speak to me". She got to her front door and before she opened it she looked down at the flowery necklace Terrence had given her so many months ago. How could she wear it and Terrence didn't care for her for nothing? She took it off and threw it and it landed in a nearby bush. "You fucking jerk." Then she went into her house and slammed the door.

She sat down at her kitchen table and a realization came to her. Terrence had broken up with her! That last "good bye" had meant "good bye for good." What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she let this happen? The thought made her grip onto her hair and scream. "Tinkerbell what is your problem?" She sat there with her head in her hands for a moment. Why had she been so inconsiderate? Yes she had been insulted by what he said but he was only joking as he said. He hadn't intentionally meant to hurt her. Why didn't she listen to him or hear him out or anything? Now he was gone, he didn't want her anymore. She was the one that had acted like she didn't care about him! But she did, she cared about him more than she cared about herself. She'd just lost the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.

She felt her chest for her necklace but it wasn't there. Her eyes shot open. "Oh no." She flew outside and searched desperately for her necklace. She searched through all the plants around her house and pushed aside a group of fireflies, and finally she found it in a bush. She held it to her chest and took a deep breath. She felt like she'd start hyperventilating. She sat there for a few moments breathing slowly, trying to grasp everything that had just happened. A tear trickled down her cheek and landed on the ground below her. This wasn't happening.

She flew inside and sat back down at her kitchen table. Another tear fell and then another. Soon they were uncontrollable. Terrence was gone; he didn't want her anymore after what she'd done to him. But she loved him; she cared about him and wanted him in her life. She wanted to see his amazing smile everyday, the way the wind blew his blonde locks around his face, the shimmer that came off of him because of the pixie dust he was always covered in. His laugh was like music to her ears and his voice comforted her even when she wasn't feeling her best. She wanted his soft lips on hers, his tongue dancing around the inside of her mouth, his sweet touch and the gently caressing that sent her off to seventh heaven. He had the body of a god and she wanted everything erotic she could think of with him. And wanted all of the love and the lust she'd gotten from him in the time that they'd been together.

And now she had lost it.

She tried to wipe away her tears. She felt the necklace and the soft pink petals that covered it and all she could think about was him. She sniffed and felt like she'd collapse from the stabbing pain in her heart. "I love you Terrence."

* * *

**Yes, i did it. i took it there. you can start crying now. many things could happen from this point. someone could die, Tink can find someone else, Terrence will have an affair with Silvermist and Tink can get mad and stab him then Queen Clarion can throw her in jail (wait, fairies don't have a jail).**


	8. Disappearance

Disappearance

Tink woke up the next morning feeling incredibly sad and heartbroken. She didn't want him to be mad at her and she didn't want them to be broken up. If they were all their kisses and I love you's and sex would have been all for nothing. She knew she overreacted and shouldn't have gotten mad at him and she could have at least forgiven him. He was at fault as well, she wouldn't put it all on herself, but she knew it was just as much her fault. She decided she needed to talk to him; she needed him to see that she was sorry and that she loved him before it was too late.

It took a lot to drag herself out of the bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night thinking about him so she'd only gotten a couple hours of sleep. Not to mention she was nervous about talking to him because she didn't know what he'd say. Once she was out of bed she got a quick breakfast and went outside.

As soon as she came out Bobble went over to her. "Hey Tink. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Tink hadn't realized how she must look. She'd been crying all night so her face must have been all red and swollen. "N-Nothing. I'm okay."

Bobble wasn't convinced. "What did Terrence do?"

Tink raised her eyebrow. "Why would you think it was Terrence?"

Bobble shrugged. "I don't know, I just guessed…" Although he'd always known Terrence would hurt her eventually. He didn't think this just because he despised him (although that was a big part of it) but he'd always known behind that innocent perfect face of his was a demon.

"I just need to talk to him," Tink said quietly. She flew away from him out of Tinker's Nook and towards Pixie Dust Tree. Once she got there she saw the dust fairies giving fairies pixie dust but some were scrambling around looking stressed and worried. She didn't see Terrence and she hoped he wasn't out on a delivery already. She went over to one of the dust fairies Tony who was one of the ones scrambling around looking desperate.

"What can I do for you Miss Bell?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Terrence."

"He's not here. I thought he would be with you."

"Well, I can wait until he gets back…"

"No he's not here. Like, not in Pixie Hollow here. We've been looking for him all morning and so far we've got nothing."

He started to fly away but Tink followed him. "Wait huh? What do you mean he's not in Pixie Hollow."

Another dust fairy Marci flew over to Fairy Gary. "We've searched all over Summer Glade and Winter Woods sir. We can't find him."

Fairy Gary ran his hands through his hair. "Oh lord this is not good. We've searched all over Pixie Hollow and he's no where to be found."

Tony turned back to Tink. "See what I mean? No one's seen him since at least yesterday afternoon."

Worry started to flow through Tink but she tried to tell herself the dust fairies were just overreacting. "I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far. Maybe you're just overreacting."

"We've had fairies search in all of the realms for him Miss Bell, no one's seen a trace of him," Tony said.

"He's not with you Miss Bell?" Fairy Gary asked.

Tink shook her head feeling more and more worried by the second, "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Fairy Gary sighed in frustration. "This is just perfect. Well, we'll just have to keep looking, he has to be around here somewhere."

Tony noticed the pained looked on Tink's face. He put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll keep looking for him Tinkerbell."

Tink nodded. "Okay…I'll look for him too." She flew out of the pixie dust tree slowly pondering what had just happened. Terrence was gone. Was he that mad at her about their fight yesterday that he just left Pixie Hollow all together? Or was he in trouble. Both options worried her. Despite the fact that he probably hated her, she loved him and cared about him. What if something horrible happened to him?

With that thought she suddenly flew as fast as she could desperately searching everywhere she could reach trying to prove herself wrong, despite what Tony had just told her. "Terrence!" she called. She flew through spring and winter into trees and through gardens and straight through a crowd of fireflies trying to get their light from a light fairy. "Terrence!" she practically screamed. Her eyes were now blurred with tears and she didn't notice Fawn in front of her and she flew right into her sending them both tumbling into the lake below.

"Whoa there Tink, watch where you're going," Fawn said squeezing out her long braid. Tink came out of the water and sat on a nearby rock sobbing. Fawn noticed and flew over to her worried. "Hey, Tink, why are you crying?"

"T-Terrence…"

"What about Terrence? What happened?"

Tink dried her face trying to calm down her tears. "We got into a fight yesterday and he…he broke up with me. I wanted to talk to him this morning but the dust keepers told me they didn't know where he was. They've been searching for him all morning."

Fawn nodded in thought. That morning she'd seen a few dust keepers flying around like they were looking for a needle in a haystack. "I see, so that's what they were doing."

"I was looking for him but I can't find him. What if something happened to him Fawn? What if he's in trouble?" Tink put her face back in her hands. "I'm worried about him."

Fawn put her hand on Tink's shoulder. "He's okay Tink. He probably just went for a quick trip and he'll be back in a few minutes."

This didn't seem to convince her.

Rosetta, Silvermist and Iridessa flew over. Once they saw Tink crying they flew faster.

"Oh my gosh, Tink? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Iridess said. She shook her shoulders. "Speak to my woman!"

Rosetta pulled her off. "Give her space Dessa. Why are ya crying sweetie?"

"Terrence is gone," Fawn explained.

"What do you mean he's gone? Like, gone-gone like, dead?" Silvermist said.

This caused Tink to cry harder since Sil just put a whole other worry in her head. Rosetta slapped her shoulder. "Sil!" she scolded.

"I mean he'd gone as in not in Pixie Hollow. Or at least that's what Tink and the dust keepers think," Fawn said.

"He's not here Fawn," Tink said trying to wipe her eyes and stop crying. "He's mad at me. He was mad at me so he left, I just know it. Either that or he's hurt or something."

"Why would he be mad at you?" Iridessa asked.

"Because we got into a fight yesterday."

"Did you break up?" Silvermist asked. Tink nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I wanted to apologize to him this morning but the dust keepers told me he was gone."

"You don't really think he's gone, do ya? He's probably just hidin' or something. We'll all help ya look again. He's got to be around here somewhere right?" Rosetta said.

Tink nodded. "Okay, come on."

All of them split up and searched Pixie Hollow along with a few dust keepers who were still looking for him. It past noon and the deliveries were done, it wasn't like Terrence to skip out like that even when he spent the night with Tink and this worried the dust keepers. It also worried Tink and her search became even more desperate every passing minute she didn't find him or hear word from her friends that they'd found him. She flew back to the Pixie Dust tree after searching Summer Glade again. She flew over to Tony who'd just gotten back a few minutes before she did.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"Sorry Tinkerbell. He can't possibly be in Pixie Hollow, we've searched everywhere."

"Well don't give up! I need to talk to him!" Tink exclaimed. Tony looked surprised at her outburst. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about him."

Tony put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry Tink. If he's not here now he'll be back soon."

Tink nodded and flew back out to go search some more. The majority of her day was spent searching for Terrence. She'd looked everywhere she could possibly think of at least three times and she couldn't find him at all. She went to Springtime Square and sat down on a tree branch looking out across Pixie Hollow hoping to see him.

"What's your problem tinker fairy?" Vidia said.

Tink turned around to find her leaning against the tree behind her filing her nails. "Nothing…" Tink said not wanting admit her feelings to Vidia, but then again she was desperate. "Vidia, have you seen Terrence anywhere?"

Vidia snorted. "Your boyfriend? Yeah I've seen him around a bit too much lately. Especially with you kissing you every time I fly by. It's just disgusting you know."

Tink glared at her. "Have you seen him recently?"

Vidia smirked. "I see everyone. And by the way I heard that little fight of yours."

Tink's eyes glazed over. "You did?"

"I was standing right there, I heard you yelling at each other, I'm surprised everyone in Pixie Hollow didn't hear that. Love hurts, deal with it," Vidia said as unsympathetically as she could.

Tink tried her best to ignore that. "Have you seen him today?"

Vidia put her finger on her chin and pretended to think. "Hmm…no. The last I saw of him, he was flying past Winter Woods looking like someone who'd just lost their girlfriend." She snickered at the thought.

"So you haven't seen him today?"

"For the last time NO! I wouldn't waste your time, he left because of you. He probably never wanted to see you again so he left."

Tink didn't want to believe that. "Terrence wouldn't do that, he loves me!"

"Oh I'm sure he loved you back when you were having sex in Cherry Blossom Heights that night." She smirked at Tink's surprised red face. "I get around, I know all, you should know that by now." She started to fly away. "Like I said, don't waste your time."

Tink didn't want to believe what Vidia said. Would Terrence really abandon her over a silly fight? Of course not, she knew him better than that. She was sure if she could just find him and talk to him everything would be fine…she hoped.

She flew back to the lake where she'd started and found her friends waiting for her. "Well?"

Rosetta shrugged. "I'm sorry sugar cane. We couldn't find him."

"We tried," Silvermist broke in. "We asked other fairies to help us and we even looked under rocks."

Fawn flew over to her. "Don't worry Tink, he'll turn up eventually."

"Yeah, he can't be gone forever," Iridessa said.

Tink nodded sadly. "Okay, you're right. He'll be back. Thanks you guys."

* * *

Tink lay awake that night, on top of thinking about their fight, she was worried about Terrence. She woke up early that morning and immediately flew over to Pixie Dust Tree but they told her he hadn't returned. This worried her even more. She stayed up in her workshop for most of the day and it kept her distracted. This process repeated again the next day and the next. It was only a few days but it seemed like years. By now she was afraid something had happened to him. Her mind was constantly filled with bath things that could have happened to him, half of them involved him being dead somewhere. No one had heard anything from him and she was afraid for him. She waited for him the whole week but he never showed up. By now she figured she had to take things into her own hands. Terrence wouldn't abandon his friends, and mainly he wouldn't abandon her, for this long without a warning. She knew he was in trouble, she could feel it in her gut. She had to go find him.

The next morning she packed a bag with some things to take with her, water, food, clothes, etc. Then she put on some green pants she made herself, a shirt, some boots and a cap and was out the door. Before she could leave Tinker's Nook, Bobble came over to her.

"Where are you going Tink?"

"To go find Terrence."

"Why don't you just wait for him to get back?" Personally, Bobble was enjoying this time without Terrence. Not that he wasn't a bit concerned about his disappearance or that he was happy with him for making Tink so upset, but he had Tink all to himself without Terrence to interrupt. He figured she could wait a bit longer before she went looking for him.

Tink looked at him. "Terrence has been gone for a week and no one knows where he is."

"Neither do you, how are you gonna find him?" Bobble tried to reason with her.

"He's my boyfriend Bobble; I have to at least _try_ to find him." She started to fly away again.

Bobble flew after her. "Let me go with you Tink."

Tink paused again and looked at him. "You wanna go with me?" She knew Bobble was jealous of Terrence, why on earth would he want to help her save him?

Bobble shrugged. "I can't let you go out there by yourself can I?"

Tink smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Okay."

All of a sudden they ran into Fairy Mary. "Where on earth are the two of you going?"

"To go find Terrence," Tink said.

"There's work to be done around here for both of you. I can't have two of my best tinker fairies just run off like that. Autumn is coming closer and there are important items for the preparations that need to be made…"

"Please Fairy May? I have to find Terrence, he needs me," Tink said.

"Fairy Mary, if you were lost and possibly about to be eaten by a gargoyle, wouldn't you want someone to rescue you?" Bobble asked.

Fairy Mary sighed. "Fine, go ahead."

Before leaving they went to Pixie Dust Tree. Tink went over to Tony. "We're gonna need extra today,"

"Finally decided to go after him huh?" Tony said giving them triple the usual amount of Pixie Dust.

"How did you know?" Tink asked.

Tony moved over to Bobble. "I knew you'd go after him eventually Tink. It's pretty obvious how much you love him; he talks about you all the time. I'm just surprised you didn't go sooner."

Tink blushed a little. "I had hoped he would come back." She held out her bag. "Can I get some in here too, for Terrence?"

Tony gave her some more. "Well hey, when you find him can you punch him for me and tell him I'm gonna kick his ass for all the crap he put us through the past week."

Tink rolled her eyes but Bobble nodded glad to finally have the opportunity. "Sure thing."

"Good luck."

On the way out of Pixie Hollow they ran into Rosetta. "Where are ya going?" she asked. "To look for your man?"

Tink cracked a smile at the way she said that. "Yeah, I think he's in trouble. And Bobble has so kindly volunteered to protect me along the way."

"Yeah, can't let Miss Bell go out alone right?" Bobble said.

Rosetta giggled. "That's really sweet of ya. Well both of ya'll be careful now. Tell him I said hi if ya find him."

Tink nodded. "Okay. If anyone asks about us just tell them we're looking for him okay?"

"Alright pumpkin. Bye."

"Bye."


	9. Mission

Mission

"So Tink, do you have any idea where we could find him?" Bobble asked.

Tink shook her head. They'd been flying aimlessly for about fifteen minutes and all the while Tink was deep in thought about where they should go. "No but I have a hunch. Terrence likes sunny places, and if he would go anywhere it would be like somewhere like that."

"Like a beach or something?"

"Yeah."

So they flew for a couple hours until they found a meadow where Tink said Terrence might be. They were still a couple hundred yards away though. Suddenly they heard something overhead.

Bobble froze. "What was that?"

Tink shrugged and kept going. "I don't know; the wind?"

Bobble looked up and saw a huge bird flying towards them. "HAWK!" He grabbed Tink and they flew quickly towards a hole in a nearby tree. The hawk was flying towards them and suddenly Tink, not looking where she was going, flew into a tall Lily and her hand slipped out of Bobble's. "AHH!" she screamed as the hawk came towards her.

Bobble thought fast and threw a rock at the hawk hitting it on the beak making it pasue for a moment. Then he flew over and grabbed Tink before the hawk could come any closer to finally came to and was chasing them again. They flew as fast as they could into their hiding spot. The hawk stuck its beak into the tree but couldn't reach them. Finally it just gave up and flew away. Tink, still shaken from almost being eaten by a hawk, stepped back outside and looked around to make sure it was gone.

"Are you okay Tink?" Bobble asked.

Tink gave Bobble a hug which surprised him. "Thanks for saving me Bobble."

Bobble hugged her back still surprised. "Y-You're welcome." So this was what it felt like to hug Tinkerbell. Her hair smelled like a sweet flower, he felt her breath on his neck and he could feel her curves pressed against him. He felt like he was in some kind of heavenly utopia.

"Um, Bobble? You can let go now," Tink said.

Bobble reluctantly broke away from their hug and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Heh, sorry about that."

Tink laughed. "It's okay. C'mon, let's get going."

They soon arrived at a grassy meadow with woods on one side and a lake on the other. When they got there they searched everywhere twice but couldn't find Terrence. Tink knelt down on the ground and put her face in her hands starting to get frustrated. They had been out here for hours, they weren't any closer to finding Terrence than they were when they started, and she had no idea where to go next.

Bobble knelt next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tink, don't give up. It'll be okay."

"But we have no idea where we're going. We're not any closer to finding him than we were when we started," she said feeling defeated and hopeless.

"Who are you?"

They both looked up and saw a fairy with long brown hair; she wore a long green dress with a butterfly design, and was holding a couple shells.

"I'm Bobble and this is my girlfr…um, friend Tinkerbell," Bobble said.

The fairy shook both of their hands. "I'm Sylvia. What are you doing here? No one ever comes to this meadow except me."

"Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, my house is just over there," Sylvia said pointing to a small cottage about ten feet away from them. Tink and Bobble stared at it trying to figure out how they could have missed that.

Tink stood up figuring she might know something. "Have you seen a blonde sparrow man about this tall wears an acorn cap, has sexy eyes?"

Sylvia racked her memory and then her face lit up. "Oh yeah! I saw him."

Tink started to become hopeful again. "Where did he go?"

Sylvia pointed to the other side of the huge lake. "I saw him go way over there about a week ago. I don't know where he went from there, it's too far to see. Is he your friend?"

"He's my boyfriend," Tink said.

"Hey do you want a snack or something before you leave? I've been across that lake before and it's really far."

"That's nice of you," Bobble said.

"Come on then." Sylvia led them into her cottage. It wasn't large but it was warm and inviting. It was decorated in a rainbow of colors but they didn't clash, it looked like something Iridessa would put together. Once inside Sylvia gestured for them to sit on her blue couch and she put her flowers in a vase. Then she got them some tea and brownies. "I hope you like brownies and green tea," she said handing them a cup.

"Thanks a lot," Tink said resisting the urge to stuff the brownies down her throat. She didn't realize she was this hungry.

"So where are you two from?" Sylvia asked.

"Pixie Hollow," Bobble replied. "It's a few miles that way," he said pointing in the direction they came.

"Wow you traveled far."

"So do you live alone out here?" Tink asked.

Sylvia nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind the isolation though. I like being alone, but I have family in the Rocky's. Are there a lot of fairies and sparrow men where you live?"

"Yeah." They went on to tell her about their wonderful home.

"Wow, it sounds amazing. If I were you I never would have left," Sylvia said intrigued by what they told her.

"I think the mainland is fascinating," Tink said. "It's so open, and there are new things everywhere you turn. I once went on a mission for Queen Clarion and I found all sorts of stuff."

"She has this obsession for things outside of Pixie Hollow," Bobble said. Tink kicked him lightly.

They ended up staying at Sylvia's longer then they intended to talking about their lives and interests. By the time they were ready to leave it was getting dark. Sylvia let them stay at her house that night and she brought them blankets and let them sleep on her couches. It was now dark and Bobble had passed out a long time ago and was snoring. Tink however was leaning against the window sill looking out the window as though if she looked long enough he'd just appear.

Sylva came over to her. "Are you okay?"

Tink nodded. "Yeah I'm just thinking about him."

"Did he abandon you?"

"I hope he didn't."

* * *

The next day Sylvia served them breakfast and they were off across the lake.

"Well she was nice," Bobble said.

Tinkerbell didn't say anything. She was too excited about the fact that she was closer to finding Terrence. All she could think about since last night was him, his soft lips, his sweet caress, everything about him.

They flew for another twenty minutes and they were only halfway across the lake.

"Damn, this lake really is huge," Tink said.

"Let's sit over on that rock," Bobble said pointing to a big rock a few feet away from them. They flew over and sat down and rested their tired wings.

"This rock is bumpy," Tink said rubbing the scaly surface.

"Not all rocks are straight Tink."

Tink smirked and pushed his shoulder. "Duh, I'm a tinker fairy. I think I should know that."

"That's basic tinkering 101." They both laughed.

Tink took a water bottle out of her bag and took a sip then handed it to Bobble. He took a really long sip. Tink snatched it from him making him choke and the water spill on the front of his shirt. "Hey!"

"Don't drink all of it. Who knows how long we're gonna be out here."

They felt the rock shift. Then they noticed they were a bit closer to the other side of the lake. "Are we moving?" Tink asked. The rock moved again. Then the tip of the rock lifted and they saw eyes and big teeth.

Bobble tapped her. "Tink?"

"Yes?"

"That's an alligator."

Tink rolled her eyes. "I know what an alligator is Bobble." The alligator snapped at them and they got off quickly.

"I don't think he wants us on his back."

"Duh! Let's get out of here!" They flew as fast as they could and the alligator snapped at them and chased them across the lake. Tink looked back and saw they were not only being chased by one but four alligators. "AHH!" They swam as fast as they could just barely missing the alligators teeth a few times. Finally they were at the other side of the lake and the alligators retreated but gave them the evil eye one time.

They landed on the grass about ten feet away from the lake breathing heavily. "That was another close one," Bobble said.

"Tell me about it. Alright note to self, we are not going back that way," Tink said.

Bobble laughed and they flew in no particular direction. "What now Miss Bell?"

Tink shrugged. "I don't know. Terrence wouldn't cross a lake full of alligators on his own choice, he's not that crazy. I think he was forced somehow but I don't know where he could have gone."

"Let's just fly and see if we can find any trace of him," Bobble said.

Tink nodded not being able to come up with anything better.


	10. Wrong Directions

Wrong Directions

Tink and Bobble flew for hours and found no trace of him. Both were becoming frustrated again. They didn't know where they were going and once again they didn't have any clues. They decided to take a break and have a bit of fun since the last couple of days had been pretty stressful. They raced squirrels and played tag and hide and seek. They'd found a patch of strawberries and were now sitting under a tree eating them.

"You're pretty sneaky Bobble, I almost didn't find you," Tink said.

"Yeah you didn't find me for almost an hour."

"It was not and hour!"

"I said almost."

Tink laughed. They sat in silence for a moment leaning against the tree and looking up at the rolling sky. "Interesting clouds."

"Yeah, that one looks like World War 2, and that looks like the Taj Maha," Bobble said.

Tink looked at him. "You've been to the Taj Mahal?"

Bobble looked at her. "I get around Tink. Back in my early days I traveled a lot. I've been to Venice and Cuba too."

"Wow, cool," Tink said interested. "I've always wanted to go to those places. And I wanna see the Eiffel Tower and Big Ben and London. And I've always wondered why they call New York the Big Apple. Is it shaped like an apple?"

"I've heard it has to do with all the racing tracks they used to have and the prizes referred to as apples."

Tink thought about that. "I guess that does make sense."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Tink?"

"Hmm?"

"If you had never met Terrence, would you be my girlfriend?" Bobble surprised himself by having the courage to ask this but he was very curious.

Tink looked back up at the sky not sure how to answer this. As far as her feelings for Bobble went they were nothing more than friends. "I…I'm not sure. I've never really thought of…us so I don't really know." She stuffed her last strawberry into her mouth and stood up. "We should get going. It's going to be getting dark soon."

"Right…let's go."

They flew for about ten minutes then a blue bird flew over to them. They saw it was carrying a piece of paper. It landed right in front of Tink so she figured it might be for her. "Um, thanks?" She opened the letter and her eyes got wide once she read it.

"Tink?"

She didn't respond. She read the note over and over again growing more overwhelmed every time she read it.

"Tink?" Bobble said again.

Tink sat on the ground and put her hand on her mouth still feeling overwhelmed with surprise.

"Tink! C'mon you're freaking me out here. What is it?" Bobble exclaimed.

Tink read the note aloud.

"Tink,

I know you must be worried as hell. I know you're mad at me, for our fight and for leaving. I didn't leave you on purpose. I was forced to leave. You're probably so mad you don't care about a word I say but I need you to hear me out. I'm at gremlin castle. They practically dragged me here. I need your help; I need you to come find me because it's impossible for me to get away. I miss you so much and you probably don't care but I love you. I'm counting on you.

- Terrence"

She was silent for a moment too surprised and relieved to say anything else. She felt like she'd cry. "I knew he was kidnapped," she said speaking more to herself than to Bobble. She smiled to herself as she read over that one line, "I love you." "He still loves me. Where the hell is gremlin castle? What did they want with him?"

"I know where that is." Bobble bit his tongue after he said that. He had no idea where that place was. Was he that desperate to keep Tink away from Terrence that he was gonna drag her who knows where?

Tink looked at him happily. "Really?"

Bobble rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Y-Yeah, I do. I've passed through there a few times." Apparently he was.

Tink stood up and stuffed the note into her bag. "Well come on then! We don't have any time to waste, who knows what could be happening to Terrence right now!"

"Right. This way," Bobble said flying in a random direction.

They flew for hours and soon it was starting to get dark so they went into a tree and decided to camp out there. Tink sat on one side and Bobble was across from her falling asleep. Tink took out Terrence's note again. She couldn't stop looking at it. It was all she had of him right now. As she read it she could just hear the pain and pleading for her to forgive him. She wiped a tear from her eye but more fell. She rested her chin on her knees and sobbed.

Bobble heard her crying and yawned. Then he got up and came over to her. "Why are you crying Tink?" He sat down next to her.

Tink wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I…I just really miss Terrence. He needs me right now."

Bobble hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder and tried to stop crying. What he was doing was wrong and he knew it. What would she do when she found out? She'd be really mad at him that's what she'd do. "Tink…"

Tink sat up. "Yes?"

Bobble sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll be there soon. He'll be fine."

Tink smiled at him. "Thanks Bobble."

The next day they traveled for a few hours. They went past tall oak trees and a river and a mother bird sitting on her eggs. Then they passed…tall oak trees and a river and a mother bird sitting on her eggs. Tink looked around at the familiar surroundings. "Didn't we pass those trees already?"

Bobble looked up at them. "All oak trees look the same Tink."

They passed the same exact things again and Tink got frustrated. "Bobble we passed this river twice already!"

"N-No we didn't."

Tink stopped flying. "Yes we did! We're going around in circles. You don't really know where you're going do you?"

"But to get there we have to go in a circle three times…"

Tink put her hands on her hips. "Save it will you! Why did you tell me you know where to go when you don't?"

Bobble twisted the blade of grass he's been chewing on nervously. "Well…I liked spending time with you alone. I was gonna tell you eventually."

"Why didn't you freaking tell me? Are you that desperate to keep me away from him? You know how much he means to me! Was the only reason you came with me to keep me away from him longer? Do you like seeing me this depressed? Something terrible could be happening to him and you don't fucking care!"

"No Tink..."

"I can't believe you acted like you fucking cared about me this whole time when you don't care worth shit!"

"Tink listen…"

"No! I've listened to you and look where you've got me. I'm even further from finding him than I was when we started!" With that she stormed away.

"Tink!" Bobble tried to call her but she didn't turn around.

Tink turned around but Bobble was gone now. She continued to fly back in the direction they came. Without Bobble she was all alone now and she had to figure out how to find Terrence on her own. She didn't know where this place was, she wished Terrence would have given her directions. She flew for an hour and was close to where they started. She saw a fairy flying through the trees and she flew after her hoping she would get some directions.

"Hey!" The fairy kept flying and Tink flew faster to keep up. "Hey wait!" Finally she found the fairy perched at the top of the tree. She had short pink sparkling hair, and she wore tight neon green pants and a pink shirt. "Can you help me?"

The fairy looked at her with wide dark eyes with black eyeliner. "With?"

Her attitude reminded Tink of Vidia and she hoped she'd be nice enough to give directions. "Um, do you know where gremlin castle is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Can you tell me where it is?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"My boyfriend is trapped there," Tink explained patiently.

The fairy rolled her eyes. "Go straight back through the forest. Turn right when you see a rock shaped like a fish and you'll be there."

"Thank you," Tink said before flying back down. She did as the fairy said and flew through the forest. She flew for a very long time and was starting to question whether the fairy was lying to her or not. She flew for another fifteen minutes then sat on a rock and took a break watching the squirrels run up and down the trees. Then she flew some more and finally saw the rock shaped like the fish. She didn't see the castle though. She flew some more and finally saw it. It was very big, made of stone and had huge pillars. She flew up to the castle and knocked on the door. When the door opened she saw two huge creatures with leathery skin and big noses. They wore raggedy clothes and had big ears. They looked at her questioningly. Finally the bigger of the two spoke. "Yes?"

"Um, is Terrence here?" Tink asked nervously.

"This must be that tinker fairy Don," said the smaller one.

"We could use you too," said Don. He reached out his big hands to grab her but she swerved out of the way.

"Look, I just want to get Terrence. Can you let him go so we can go home?"

"No way little tinker fairy. We need you." They tried to grab her again but she flew away back towards the fish shaped rock. They chased her but she hid inside a rabbit hole and lost them. Getting Terrence was gonna be harder than she thought.

She tried the door but it was locked. Then she flew around the castle looking in the windows to see if he was in there. Finally she found him in a room locked up. She tapped on the glass. "Terrence!"

He looked up and his face lit up. "Tink! You made it!"

Tink looked for a way to open the window. She lifted it and it was very heavy but she got it open. She flew over to him quickly. "Terrence, what's going on? Why did they do this to you?"

"I'll explain later Tink; help me get out of here." Tink tried the door but it was locked. "The key is up there," Terrence said pointing to the key that was hanging on a hook on the door.

Tink flew over to it. It was almost as big as her and she struggled to move it but she managed to get it over there and unlock the door. Terrence hugged her tightly. "Thanks Tink. Let's get out of here."

They flew over to the window. Tink landed on the window sill but Terrence almost didn't make it and he grabbed onto it hanging off. Tink grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. "Are you okay?"

Terrence shrugged. "I can't fly; I don't have any pixie dust left."

Tink took what she had left in her bag and poured it on him. "There you go."

"Thanks, c'mon."


	11. Plans

Plans

The two of them flew away from the castle and into the woods.

Tink sighed. "Terrence…I'm sorry. I shouldn't gotten mad at you. I took it too personally. It's my fault…I'm so, so sorry." She looked down expecting him to be mad.

Terrence lifted her chin to look at him. "Tink it's okay. I'm sorry too, really. It's just as much my fault. I shouldn't have said that, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. Can you forgive me?"

Tink smiled. "As long as you can forgive me."

He took her hand in his. "I forgive you Tink."

Tink squeezed his hand. "So can we still be together?"

Terrence leaned towards her and kissed her lips. "Does that answer your question?" he said with a smirk.

Tink nodded. She put her arms around him and kissed him again. "I love you Terrence."

Terrence kissed her deeply. "I love you too Tink."

They were silent for a moment looking into the eyes of the one they loved. "So tell me what happened," Tink said.

They sat down on the ground. "Well, after we had that fight I was flying through Winter Woods that night then all of a sudden they grabbed me and dragged me out of Pixie Hollow. So I tried to get away but they're way too strong. Then they brought me here and locked me in that cage."

"Why?"

"Since I'm one of the best dust fairies, I don't mean to brag." Tink laughed. "They took me because they want our pixie dust. 'Cause you know that's some powerful stuff and they wanted to use it for some bad stuff or whatever, I'm not sure exactly what but they think they can get it from me."

"That's terrible. We need to stop them. They might try to come to pixie hollow or something." She imagined those huge creatures stomping through Pixie Hollow destroying everything and to the pixie dust tree. Like Terrence said, pixie dust was powerful stuff and fairies had unlimited power with it. They just didn't use the power to the extent that they could use it to. Put in the wrong hands pixie dust could be very bad.

"I know, but what are we going to do?"

Tink thought for a moment. "I need a rope and…some sort of hook."

"There was one in that room."

"Perfect."

They got the rope but couldn't find a hook so they found some metal to make a hook out of. Terrence watched as Tink banged the metal into place with a rock still skeptical as to what she was trying to do. "So tell me, what exactly are we gonna do with this stuff?"

"We're gonna threaten them," Tink said still focused.

"With a rope and a hook?"

Tink looked around. "Blast that branch over there," she said pointing to a small tree about ten feet away from them.

"Okay." Terrence shot a blast of bright light from his hand to the tree and it broke the branch. This was a measure of self defense for fairies although it was rarely used because it was dangerous. Fairies wielded this kind of power but they had no reason to use it because they were rarely attacked in Pixie Hollow. "I get it, we're gonna tie them up and kill them, right?"

Tink looked at him surprised. "I wasn't thinking we kill them, just threaten them."

"Ohh, I see." He kissed her lips. "You and your brilliant plans."

Tink kissed him back. "I know."

* * *

They went back inside and flew around the castle looking for the two gremlins. Terrence heard something in the next room. "This way Tink."

They went inside and found the two gremlins with beer bottles laughing and talking.

"Hey!" Tink shouted.

They looked up and saw the fairies in the big doorway. "How'd you get out?"

"You shouldn't have left the key in the room," Terrence said. Tink laughed. "Come get us, bitches!"

Tink flew around and distracted them. "Aw you guys are slow! Is that all you've got?"

Terrence worked on tying them up. He flew around them with the rope and they were too distracted with Tink that they didn't realize what was going on. Then he got the rope tighter around them and kept circling them.

"What the…?"

Tink stuck her tongue out at them and one of them smacked her and made her fly into the wall. "AH!"

Terrence saw her fly across the room and hit the wall. "Tink!" He tied a knot in the rope and the gremlins struggled but couldn't break free. Terrence flew quickly over to Tink. "Are you okay?"

Tink rubbed her head. "I think so."

Terrence helped her up. "Come help me." They grabbed the end of the rope with the hook on it and somehow managed to lift the gremlins off the ground. Then they hung the hook on one of the beams on the ceiling. They laughed at the gremlins struggling. Tink shot a blast at them and they screamed. "We should kill you for trapping me in here," Terrence said. He shot at them again but purposely missed. They screamed again.

"Please spare us!"

"We're sorry, we'll never do it again."

"Oh you'd better be sorry. If you ever come to Pixie Hollow again this," Tink shot at the clock next to them making it shatter and the glass fly everywhere. "will be your head!" The gremlins eyes got wide in fear. Then Tink and Terrence started to leave satisfied by the terrified looks on their faces.

"Hey, aren't you gonna let us go?"

"Hmm, no," Tink said.

"We'll let you figure that one out on your own," Terrence said. He kissed Tink. "Let's get out of here Tink."

They left as the gremlins shouted and begged behind them.


	12. Journey Home

Journey Home

Tink and Terrence flew off back into the forest laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" Tink laughed.

"Oh please don't leave us," Terrence said imitating them. This made Tink laughed harder. Terrence put his arm over her shoulders. "So how are we getting home babe?"

Tink retraced her steps in her head. "Well I went that way," she said pointing. "Then that way," she pointed in another direction. "Then past that river and across a lake full of alligators…"

"Ha, you went past that too? I swear I thought they were gonna try to throw me in there." He grimaced at the memory.

"Yeah, Bobble and I thought they were rocks but then they tried to eat us."

"Bobble came with you?" Terrence said lowering down to sit on a tree branch. "Where is he?"

Tink sat next to him. "He was with me but he left. When you sent me the letter, he pretended like he knew where you were. I would have been to you a lot sooner but he led me in the wrong direction. Then I yelled at him and he left."

"How long was he gone?"

"Since this morning," she said with a shrug. Then she glared angrily at the memory. "He was that fucking desperate to keep me away from you that he tried to lead me away from you. Can you believe him?"

Terrence glared. He didn't understand how Bobble could possibly think of doing that. First of all he was mad at Bobble for leaving her alone. Second he was mad at him for making her sad. "That bastard."

Tink sighed. "Forget it. He's probably in back home by now anyway." She looked at him. "We're together now and that's all that matters." She noticed a scratch on the side of his head with dried blood on it. His hair covered it so she hadn't noticed before but a light breeze blew it out of the way. She brushed his hair to the side. "What happened?"

"I was trying to get away from them last night," Terrence said. "It's alright Tink, it doesn't hurt or anything."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't clean it. Follow me." They flew for some time until they came to the river. Tink knelt down next to it and motioned for him to sit next to her. She took a cloth out of her bag and wet it then pressed it against his head.

He flinched away. "Ow!"

"C'mon Terrence. Do you want it to get infected and then you have to get your head chopped off?"

Terrence sighed. "Alright, fine." Tink put the wet cloth back on his head and he flinched in pain again but bit his lip and endured it.

"There." She took the cloth off and blew it lightly. "Better?"

"Not really, I actually feel it now."

Tink rolled her eyes. "Well it looks better." She kissed his lips. "And by the way Tony's gonna kick your ass."

"Why's he gonna kick my ass? He should be kicking those gremlins asses."

Tink laughed. "You should have seen those dust keepers. They were going insane looking for you. Not as insane as I was but they were losing it."

Terrence smirked. "So you went insane huh? Did they put a straight jacket on you?"

Tink snorted. "They probably would have." Terrence hugged her and stroked her back. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair. "I've missed you Terrence."

"I've missed you too Tink."

Terrence and Tink traveled a little bit farther that day but then it started raining so they took shelter in the same tree Bobble and Tink had slept in. They made a fire and spent the night chatting.

* * *

The next morning Tink woke up laying on Terrence's chest with a blanket over her and her hair falling loosely over her face. She felt like she could lay there all day. She didn't care if she was naked in a tree sleeping on the ground, all she cared about was him and that they were finally together again after almost two weeks.

She heard Terrence yawn. She sat up on her elbows and looked at his sleepy face. "Good morning sunshine."

Terrence smirked. "Good morning." He yawned again and then she yawned. He laughed. "It's true what they say, yawns really are contagious."

Tink lay back down. "Shut up," she said laughing.

Terrence yawned once more. "That was one hell of a reunion night huh?"

Tink giggled. "Sure was." She kissed his neck. "Wanna have another reunion night tonight?"

"Yeah, can we do it in a bed though? This ground is kinda hurting my back," he said stretching.

"If we get home today. We've still got a really long way to go," Tink said.

They lay there for a few more minutes then decided they'd better get going if they wanna be home in time to have a "reunion night" in a bed. They flew through the woods for a long time laughing and chasing each other and kissing every now and then. Late that afternoon they were at the alligator filled lake. They paused and looked at it.

"Do you really wanna go across?" Tink asked.

"We'll be flying a lot longer if we go around," Terrence said. "We'll just fly really high."

They flew very high above the lake. It seemed to he going well until the alligators started snapping at them.

"Ha! You can't reach us!" Terrence teased. Then one jumped up really high and almost got him. "AH!" Then the alligators started practically jumping out of the water trying to eat them.

"Nice going Terrence," Tink said. They flew as fast as they could across the lake. They flew for a very long time and all the while the alligators were snapping at them so they couldn't really sit on their backs and rest or anything. Just when they were starting to think they'd never get across the lake they started to see the other side of it. "Finally!"

They flew faster and they were finally across. They landed on the grassy meadow and sat down to rest from flying for over an hour.

"Why did that lake have to be so freaking big?" Tink said.

"Forget how big it is, why did there have to be alligators in it?" Terrence said. Then their stomachs growled. "I'm starving," they both said. They hadn't eaten all day.

Then Tink remembered Sylvia. "Hey, Bobble and I ran into someone who lives over here. Hopefully she's home." She stood up and motioned for Terrence to follow her. Across the meadow they were at Sylvia's cottage. Tink knocked on the door.

Sylvia opened the door now wearing a long red dress instead of a green one. "Tinkerbell it's so nice to see you again." She gave her a hug. Then she looked at Terrence. "Is this you're boyfriend you were looking for?"

Tink nodded. Terrence held out his hand to her. "Terrence, nice little place you've got here."

"You're cute," Sylvia said. Tink and Terrence looked at her strangely then she realized what she said. "Um, I'm Sylvia. Come on in, it's getting late."

They went inside and Tink and Terrence stopped in their tracks when they saw Bobble sitting on the couch. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Um, I can explain…" Bobble said.

Tink put her hands on her hips. "Really? Well I'm waiting for an explanation so start singing!"

"She told me everything Bobble. All I wanna know is why!" Terrence said.

Sylvia could see a fight was about to happen. She went into her kitchen for a moment and came back with a drink and some popcorn then she sat on the couch across the room with her legs crossed.

"Look, I'm sorry okay," Bobble said.

"How are you _sorry_? You don't know what was going on there and you wanna keep me away from Terrence like that?"

"Why would you leave Tink alone anyway? Are you that jealous Bobble?"

"Alright! I get it! I know it was wrong of me to do that. I admit, I am jealous and I was trying to keep you away from each other. I was gonna tell you Tink but I knew you'd be mad. It wasn't right. I'm sorry Tink for tricking you and leaving you and I'm sorry Terrence for keeping Tink away from you. Can you forgive me?" Bobble said.

Terrence thought for a moment then sighed. "Fine, I'll forgive you this once. But if you ever hurt Tink again you'll regret it."

This made Bobble cringe slightly. Then he turned to Tink. "Tink?"

Tink still had her arms crossed looking away from him. She looked at him out of the corners of her eyes then looked away again. "I might forgive you…eventually. But right now I hate your guts. And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at home by now?"

"I was going home but then I decided to turn around and go back to you but it started raining and Sylvia let me stay here."

Tink and Terrence looked at Sylvia sitting on the couch eating her popcorn. They had forgotten she was even there. She waved. "Hi there. Don't stop because of me, I'm just observing." None of them said anything else. Tink just stuck her tongue out at Bobble and Terrence laughed. Sylvia stopped munching on her popcorn. "So…who likes lasagna?"

* * *

Late that night Tink and Terrence were sleeping on one couch and Bobble was on the other one facing away from them asleep.

"So about our reunion night," Terrence said kissing her neck.

"You mean our _second_ reunion night," Tink corrected him.

"How about we just have a reunion night every night until we're up to one hundred?"

Tink laughed at that. "Maybe we should put this off until tomorrow."

Terrence pouted. "Why?"

"Because we're like, right next to Bobble and it would be pretty awkward if he woke up and saw us getting it on."

Bobble turned over to face them. "I'm not sleeping." They looked at him and he just shrugged before turning back over.

"You've got a point there," Terrence said.

"You can still kiss me." He kissed her lips. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him harder. Then she felt him caress her wings and an intense feeling flowed through her. "Mmm, Terrence," she said through their kisses. She caressed his wings as well and he moaned.

"Hey! I'm still awake!" Bobble exclaimed. "I'm not trying to listen to you two all night." Not to mention he would be wishing he was in Terrence's place all night, he already wished he was.

"Shut up Bobble!" Tink said. She was still mad at him for what he did.

"Maybe we really should wait until tomorrow," Terrence said.

"Exactly what I've been saying."


	13. Back Home

Back Home

The next morning Sylvia gave them all breakfast and then they packed up to go home. Now they were standing outside her door saying good bye.

"Thanks for everything Sylvia," Tink said.

"Yeah, that was really nice of you," Terrence said.

"No problem. Thanks for the show last night, that was interesting. Come back to visit soon."

"Okay, bye," Bobble said.

They flew off towards Pixie Hollow.

"I can't wait to get home. The first thing I'm gonna do is take a bubble bath," Tink said.

"And then can we have that reunion night?" Terrence said.

Tink laughed. "Is that all you can think about?"

Terrence kissed her. "Of course."

* * *

About an hour later, to Bobble's relief since he was getting tired of Tink and Terrence kissing every five minutes, they saw the giant pixie dust tree.

"Home sweet home!" Tink exclaimed. They all flew as fast as they could towards Pixie Hollow. Soon they were soaring through Summer Glade laughing happily. Suddenly someone flew into Tink making her fall to the ground. "TINKERBELL!"

"Holy crap!" Tinkerbell pushed that fairy off of her and found that it was Silvermist. "Sil, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Omg Tink we were so worried. You've been gone for a week after all, _we_ were about to go after _you_. So like how was your trip? Was it fun? And where's…"

She turned around and Terrence waved at her. "Hi."

She trampled Terrence next. "TERRENCE! Terrence where in the world were you? We were so worried; don't get me started on how worried Tink was. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Terrence shook his head. "I'm fine. It's actually a long story."

Finally Sil trampled Bobble. "BOBBLE! Omg we were worried about you too! Are you okay?"

"Better than ever."

Tink rolled her eyes. "Please."

Sil looked between them confused. "Tink is mad at Bobble," Terrence explained.

Sil nodded. "Why?"

"Once again, that's a long story."

"Ya'll are gonna have time to talk about that soon." They turned around and saw Rosetta flying towards them. She hugged Terrence then held him at arms length. "You alright pumpkin? You gave us quite the scare there."

"It's a long story Rosetta," Silvermist said.

Rosetta moved to Tink and Bobble next. "How about you two. We were worried about ya too ya know."

"I'm fine, I'm not sure about him. He caught a severe case of _insane_ while we were gone!" Tink said pointing to Bobble.

"What in the world?"

Terrence put his arm around Tink. "Tink let it go."

"No!"

"Okay, you're gonna have to tell me what's going on here," Rosetta asked.

"To make a long story short, Bobble pretended he knew where I was and led Tink in the wrong direction and now she's pissed at him," Terrence explained.

"I'm a little beyond pissed right now," Tink said.

"I said I was sorry Tink," Bobble said.

"Look you outta go see Fairy Gary, Terrence. And all of ya'll should see Queen Clarion, she's been askin' about ya," Rosetta said.

"Okay, see ya," Tink said. They all flew to Pixie Dust Tree and first went to the pixie dust well where the dust fairies were gathered.

"Hey Terrence is back!" one of them said pointing.

"Hey you guys," Terrence said as if he hadn't been gone for two weeks.

Tony came over to him. "Dude, where the heck were you?"

"I heard you were gonna kick my ass," Terrence said crossing his arms.

"I should! You put us through hell man!"

"Don't kick his ass, it wasn't his fault. He was kidnapped," Tink explained.

Tony loosened up. "For real? Why? By who?"

Terrence waved it off. "I'll explain later. I heard Fairy Gary wants to see me."

"I do." They turned around and saw Fairy Gary behind them. "Nice to see you again Terrence. So you were kidnapped huh?"

Terrence nodded and went on to explain what had happened and Tink throwing in comments every now and then. Fairy Gary interrupted every few sentences to ask a question which annoyed Tink but she resisted the urge to shout "Let the man tell it!"

"So Tink and I left laughing and we headed back home. We were chased by alligators and we found Bobble. Then we talked to Rosetta and Silvermist, and now we're here."

"I see. Well I'm sure the queen will want to hear about this. Good to have you back Terrence, we've needed you."

"Good to be back."

"All of you should go see Queen Clarion now." The three of them went and Tony tried to go with them. "Tony why are you going?"

Tony stopped and shrugged. "It's an interesting story."

"Get back here."

Tink, Terrence, and Bobble flew to Queen Clarion and found her talking to the ministers of the season's. She turned around when she heard them come in. "Tinkerbell, Terrence, Bobble, pleasure to have you back. How was your trip?" she asked as calmly as if they were discussing the weather.

"Long," Terrence replied.

"Interesting," Tink said.

"Dangerous," Bobble said after her.

Queen Clarion nodded. "I see. Care to tell me what happened?"

Terrence repeated the story with Tink and Bobble throwing things in every now and then. Of course they left out the part with Tink and Bobble's fight and all the personal things that went on between Terrence and Tink. Unlike Fairy Gary Queen Clarion listened intently throughout their story and didn't interrupt once.

When they were done she nodded. "I see, trying to steal the power of pixie dust huh? I wonder what they would have done with it." They looked at each other then back at her while she contemplated this. "The important thing is that all of you are back safely and the well being of Pixie Hollow has been preserved. And Tikerbell and Terrence, for stopping those gremlin's…"

"Bobble helped too Queen Clarion," Tink said. Bobble looked at her in surprise, all he did was deceive her into _not_ saving Pixie Hollow, how did he help? He didn't object though.

"Well then, Tinkerbell, Terrence, and Bobble, I award each of you the highest honors for saving Pixie Hollow. If not for you, we'd all probably be under siege by now."

"Thank you Queen Clarion," they all said.

"You're very welcome young ones."

"Off with you now, autumns coming up, and each of you are needed," the Minister of Autumn said.

They flew out of Pixie Dust Tree.

"Tink why'd you tell her I helped? I thought you hated me," Bobble said.

"Oh I hate you alright," Tinkerbell said. She put her hand on Bobble's shoulder. "But I'm not that heartless." She smirked at the surprised yet confused expression on Bobble's face then went over to Terrence.

"Wow, um, thank you…"

* * *

About a week later Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn and Iridessa were sitting on pink lily's floating on the lake. Silvermist was making ripples in the water.

"So I'm thinking of getting one of the tailoring fairies to make me a new skirt but I can't think of if I want orange or red," Rosetta said.

"What's wrong with the skirt you're wearing? I like it," Tink said.

"It's old, I need something new for autumn this year," Rosetta said. "This one's so out of style."

"Why wear skirts anyway?" Fawn grumbled crossing her arms. "Autumns the season to get down and dirty, skirts are to frilly for that."

"Maybe if you were to wear a skirt for once in your life you'd see where I'm coming from," Rosetta said.

Suddenly Tink was pushed into the water with a big splash. "AH!" She came up out of the water. "Please tell me that was Terrence that did that."

"Yeah it was," the girls said.

"Good, I don't have to beat someone up."

Terrence laughed and kissed her neck. "Geez Tink you sure are aggressive."

Tink held his hands which were hugging her from behind. "I'd never hurt you Terrence, I'd probably beat them up but that's a different story," she said gesturing to the girls still sitting on the pink lily's.

"Hey, we're your friends!" Iridessa said.

"Yeah but if I beat you guys up you won't take it as personally," Tink said. She turned to face Terrence. Then she kissed him passionately. He held her tightly and massaged her back under the water and she wrapped her legs around him. "I love you Terrence."

Terrence kissed her again. "I love you too Tink." Then he sacked her butt harder than he intended to.

Tink gave him an angry look but anyone could tell she was actually pleased by it. "Terrence you…you'd better run!"

Terrence swam away laughing while Tink chased him. "I thought you said you'd never hurt me?"

"Sometimes you just take it too far!"

The girls were watching them and they laughed as Tink chased him through the water not caring if her new skirt got all wet. Then she pounced on him and they both went under water for a second. They came up and started a splash fight.

"Those two are insane," Fawn said.

Rosetta sighed wistfully. "I hope one day I find someone as great as Terrence." Suddenly she felt a huge splash of cold water on the back of her head. "Hey!" Tink and Terrence continued obviously not knowing what they just did. "Hel-lo? You just ruined my hair!" She squeezed it out but it was still wet and stringy.

"Sorry!"

"They're so sweet together," Iridessa said. "One day they're gonna get married and I'm gonna be her maid of honor."

"No I am," Fawn said.

"Ya'll are silly," Rosetta said waving her hand. "Why even talk about it? I'm obviously gonna be her maid of honor."

Tink and Terrence were gradually backing up towards the lily they were sitting on. Another splash of water hit them, this time it was Fawn and Iridessa that got wet. "Hey! Watch where you splash that stuff!"

"Sorry…again."

Then Terrence picked her up. "Ah! Terrence…!" she said giggling. Then he tossed her into the water in no particular direction but she landed on top of Silvermist's ripples.

She looked at them horrified. "You ruined my ripples!"

The End

* * *

**It's over, my work here is done. Oh my God i wrote a Tinkerbell story. Well, there's a first time for everything i guess. i'm not sure if i'll write another one...there's probably a 25% chance of that. so i hope you enjoyed this, tell me if you liked it or not. until next time. Peace out!**


End file.
